Recuerdas cuando
by SwanQueen3weakness
Summary: Cuando están apunto de cumplir siete años de relación, Emma es trasladada fuera de Storybrooke por razones laborales, para compensar a Regina su ausencia, decide enviarle por correo una serie de cinco cartas, en las cuales le abre su corazón y; desde su perspectiva; le describe diversos momentos que marcaron la relación de ambas mujeres.
1. Nos conocimos

Bueno...pues aquí estamos con una nueva historia, espero que les guste.  
Quisiera hacer una aclaración, para las personas que lleguen a leer este fic y que no sean de México, tal vez ya lo sepan, pero no esta de más comentarlo... la secundaria en México es la institución en la cuál se llevan acabo los estudios que prosiguen de la primaria (colegio), en otros países se conoce como High School, ESO, Educación MEDIA, entre otras.

Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, pero la historia si, es de mi total autoría...  
Sin más que agregar les dejo con la historia.

* * *

 _ **STORYBROOKE, MAINE, 10 DE MAYO DEL 2017.  
APARTAMENTO SWAN, ZONA RESIDENCIAL**_

Como cada mañana desde hace un par de semanas, me levanté de la cama extrañando su suave olor, su presencia, no me puedo creer aún que su estúpido jefe haya creído oportuno enviarla a Washington a cubrir la rueda de prensa del departamento de seguridad civil, sé que es una gran oportunidad para ella de ascender en su trabajo, y que es necesario que asista si quiere ocupar el puesto de sheriff ahora que su jefe (el sheriff actual de Storybrooke) está por retirarse, pero era necesario que todas estas oportunidades de crecer surgieran justo a unos pocos días de nuestro séptimo aniversario. Más le vale llegar dentro de los próximos días o se enterara de quien es Regina Mills.

Me dirigí al armario, y me vestí de manera sencilla, la verdad no estaba de humor para buscar algo más elaborado, faltaba poco para que fuera 15, y Emma aún no se dignaba a llegar, sé que no es su culpa, pero no tengo a quien tirarle la bronca por ello más que a ella. Mi atuendo del día consistía en una americana gris acompañada de una básica blanca y unos jeans negros, en juego con unas zapatillas negras. Apliqué a mi rostro un ligero maquillaje, y cepillé mi cabello para dejar que cayera libre por mis hombros.

Salí de la habitación para ir a la cocina y prepararme el desayuno, en mi trayecto a la cocina, el timbre de la casa sonó, mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco y mi pulso a acelerarse, ¿y si era ella?, no podía demorarme más en abrir la puerta, exhalé un poco de aire que en algún momento empecé a retener en mis pulmones, y con toda la calma del mundo de la que hacía gala en ese instante me dirigí a la puerta, giré el pomo y abrí.

Mi desilusión fue tal cuando abrí la puerta y en lugar de encontrarme con un terremoto de bucles dorados y ojos verde-azulados, me topé con un robusto hombre de estatura baja y barba de tres días, que sostenía un paquete entre sus manos. El pequeño hombre me pidió que firmará unos papeles, me entregó el paquete y se retiró sin decirme nada.

Entré a casa con el paquete en las manos, no me había percatado hasta ese momento que el paquete era una caja con un envoltorio en realidad muy bonito, de tonos pastel, además tenía un olor muy peculiar, si no conociera bien a Emma, diría que era suyo, pues tenía su exquisito olor impregnado, pero cuando hablamos por teléfono anoche, me dijo que estaba en extremo absorta en todas aquellas juntas y entrevistas, que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de comer como es debido, menos tiempo debía de tener para mandarme un paquete… ¿o sí era de ella?, la sola idea de pensarlo hacía que mi corazón se volviese a acelerar como loco.

La caja tenía un elegante moño rojo y una tarjeta al lado, tomé la tarjeta entre mis manos y leí la inscripción que tenía puesta: " _El verdadero amor no es el amor propio, es el que consigue que el amante se abra a las demás personas y a la vida; no atosiga, no aísla, no rechaza, no persigue: solamente acepta." -Antonio Gala.-_

En ese preciso momento mi celular comenzó a sonar, la verdad no me fijé en quien era la persona que llamaba pues seguía perdida en un mar de pensamientos acerca de la "misteriosa" persona que había enviado la caja. Simplemente atendí la llamada, y como caída del cielo su preciosa voz me recibió.

 **-¡Hola amor!, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy cariño?-** solté una sonrisa boba, como amo que me hable así.

 **-Hola cielo, muy bien, ¿y tú amor?-**

 **-Un poco cansada, pero a fin de cuentas bien-** se instaló un cómodo silencio que fue roto por ella **\- Gina…-** su voz sonaba agotada y triste.

 **-¿Si?-** le conteste preocupada, ese tono de voz NUNCA, pero nunca significaba algo bueno.

 **\- Te amo-** soltó una carcajada, divertida de que hubiera caído en su broma.

- **Eres una idiota, me preocupaste Em-** sonreí, como me encantaba (en ocasiones) su comportamiento infantil.

 **-Sí, pero soy TÚ idiota, ¿acaso tú no me amas?-** aunque no estuviera a mi lado, se que estaba haciendo su típica carita de perrito, siempre tan adorable y a la que NADIE, enserio nadie se resistía, incluso yo.

 **-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Sabes que te amo demasiado amor, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-**

 **\- Es qué no me lo habías dicho desde anoche-** escuché su suave risilla nerviosa **\- Cariño, ¿recibiste mi regalo?-**

 **-Recibí un paquete, pero no me imagine que fuera tuyo, últimamente me tienes muy olvidada Emma-**

 **-Sabes que no es verdad Gina, además no es por gusto, si por mi fuera no saldríamos de la habitación nunca, pero debemos trabajar y comer, sobre todo comer-** reí ante sus ocurrencias **\- Amo tu risa** ** _"novia",_** **¿y entonces qué? ¿ya lo abriste? ¿te gustó?** **Espero que sí ¿Leíste la nota?, te hubiera enviado tus flores favoritas, pero era muy cliché…jejeje, lo siento, estoy nerviosa-** Adoraba cuando comenzaba a desviarse del tema por sus nervios, era en extremo adorable cuando eso sucedía.

 **-¿Novia? Hace mucho que no me llamabas así, sé que es lo que somos pues no estamos casadas, pero desde que vivimos juntas no te habías referido a mi así, antes de que digas nada, no, no me molesta, pero se me hizo un poco raro, volviendo al tema del paquete, aún no lo abro, lo acababa de recibir cuando llamaste-**

 **-Bueno, siendo así te dejo para que lo abras, te amo muchísimo, pero muchísimo Gina, lamento no poder estar en casa en estos días tan importantes para ambas-** suspiró arrepentida **-te hablo luego cariño, te amo, adiós.-**

 **-Yo también te amo mucho Emma, no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Adiós-** colgué la llamada y fui directo a la cocina con la caja en mis manos.

Me preparé un expreso, y me apoyé en la isleta de la cocina con la caja enfrente mío, decidí que era momento de abrirla, no sabía que esperar encontrar dentro, pero definitivamente no lo que hallé, eran una serie de cinco sobres, cada uno con una inscripción en el borde superior y una fecha que indicaba el día en el cuál debían ser abiertos; al lado de las epístolas, había una caja de mis dulces favoritos, que según sabía estaban agotados en toda América, y una rosa roja. Definitivamente Emma es una romántica empedernida.

El primer sobre tenía como fecha el día de hoy y como leyenda la siguiente frase:  
 _"Hay amores tan bellos que justifican todas las locuras que hacen cometer." —Plutarco.  
_ _ **RECUERDAS CUANDO:**_ _NOS CONOCIMOS._

Me senté en el banquillo que estaba frente a la isleta y abrí el sobre para sacar la carta de Emma y comenzar a leerla.

* * *

 **RECUERDAS CUANDO…**

 **NOS CONOCIMOS**

 _Eras la niña más bonita que mis ojos hubieran visto nunca, aún no puedo creer que aceptaras salir con alguien como yo… te confieso que estaba muy nerviosa, aunque creo que eso tú ya lo sabes, pero no puedes culparme por haber actuado así, ¿que querías que hiciera?,_ _ **TÚ**_ _estabas frente a mí, con todo tu porte de reina, mirándome con esa mirada tan cálida que solo tus ojos saben darme, dejándome fuera de combate, era obvio que reaccionara de esa manera… aunque no puedes negar que fue tierno… y lo sabes._

 ** _STORYBROOKE, MAINE, 10 DE MARZO DE 2010  
ULTIMO AÑO DE EDUCACIÓN SECUNDARIA (15 AÑOS)_**

Ahhh, química…

Sí, química… me encontraba en la extremadamente aburrida clase de química, escuchando de manera inconsciente la aborrecedora vida de mi profesora, que si de niña le apodaban tal, que si su mamá era no sé qué, que si esto y que si el otro…total, la verdad no me apetecía para nada entrar a el aula, pero no podía dejar una clase más o repetiría curso.

Así que ahí estaba yo, ignorando a mi profesora y observando por la ventana cuando la vi, era… era preciosa, sus bellos cabellos oscuros caían como cascada sobre sus hombros hasta su estilizada cintura, su olivácea piel brillaba de una manera indescriptiblemente hipnotizante bajo los rayos del sol, tenía la vista puesta en el suelo por lo que desgraciadamente no pude ver su rostro.

Seguí observándola durante aproximadamente 15 minutos con la intención de descubrir su rostro, pero ella tenía otros planes, pues nunca alzó su vista del suelo, la incertidumbre me estaba matando, debía conocerla, debía ponerle rostro a aquel cuerpo digno de una reina.

Decidida como estaba en aquel instante de conocer a aquella chica, me levante de mi asiento para salir del salón, era la última clase del día y sólo restaban 5 minutos para que la campana sonara dando fin a las clases, nadie echaría en falta mi presencia en esos minutos.

Desvíe mi vista de la bella morena hacia mi mochila para recoger mis pertenencias, esos escasos segundos en los que retire mi vista de ella le fueron suficientes para desaparecer por completo del lugar donde se encontraba. Salí del salón, dirigiéndome a donde tiempo antes la había visto, comencé a buscarla con mi vista, pero fue inútil, la hermosa chica que me dejo embelesada había desaparecido.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de decepción, centré mi vista en el suelo y empecé a caminar hacia la salida pues la campana ya había sonado. Sumergida en mis pensamientos no me percaté del momento en el que una joven tropezó contra mí, enviándonos a ambas directo al suelo.

Llevé mi mano a mi cabeza, pues me di un fuerte golpe en ella mientras caíamos, no supe que me golpeó, solamente sentí el flujo de un líquido espeso y caliente, de tono rojo escarlata recorrer mi frente, no era nada grave, solo una pequeña herida que, sin embargo, por más leve que fuera, dolía como los mil demonios.

 **-Di…disculpa, ¡dios!, ¿te encuentras bien?-** wow, wow, wow, fue lo único que pude pensar al oír aquella voz, sin duda era el tono de voz más sexy que hubiera escuchado nunca en mi vida, el darme cuenta de ese hecho me hizo alzar la vista y dirigirla a aquella chica. Me sentía un poco mareada por el golpe, razón suficiente para que mi vista no lograra enfocar bien a la joven, además de que seguía en el suelo.

Un par de segundos después logré distinguir a la estilizada figura que se encontraba (llegados a este punto) de pie frente a mí. En ese momento sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba a la par que se saltaba un latido.

Era ella, la morena que me encontraba buscando hace unos minutos, debo decir que ni todas las palabrerías del mundo me hubieran sido suficiente para hacerle justicia a la belleza que aquella joven dama poseía, era… era, ¡pffff!, decir que era hermosa es poco, pero si de algo me quede prendada al momento, fueron de sus preciosos ojos, dos orbes enormemente expresivos de un dulce tono marrón. Tal vez me perdí en la profundidad de su mirada demasiado tiempo, pues se comenzó acercar a mí con expresión preocupada mientras me tendía la mano para que me pusiera de pie.

 **-¡Dios mío!, obviamente no te encuentras bien, estas sangrando, ¡por el amor de dios… soy una torpe! todo esto es culpa mía-** suspiró de manera acongojada **-¿me dejas revisarte?... ¿por favor?-** no pude negarme al ver la linda mirada suplicante que me dirigió la joven. Asentí lentamente. Me señaló un pequeño banquito que había por el lugar, indicándome que tomara asiento, se acercó un poco más (si es que eso era posible), tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, llevando una de ellas a mi lesión y posando la otra en mi mandíbula, comenzó a revisar el corte.

 **-Emmm… no te preocupes, estoy bien-** dije mientras ella revisaba mi herida y regalándole una de mis mejores sonrisas. **-Esto-** me señalé la frente **-no es nada, créeme, además no es tu culpa. Sino mía, no iba prestando atención al camino-** sonreí tímidamente.

 **-¡Auch!-** su expresión de calma se tornó algo inquieta, rápidamente retiro su mano de mi frente y la llevo a mi mejilla tratando de trasmitirme sus… ¿disculpas?

 **-¿Te lastime?, no seas tonta Regina, claro que le hiciste daño-** dijo mientras reviraba los ojos **  
-perdona no era mi intención-** situó su vista en el suelo, mientras jugueteaba de manera inquieta con uno de sus pies.

 **-Este, no…bueno, si un poco, pero nada más un poquito-** tomé su rostro con una de mis manos obligándola a mirarme **\- ¿Regina?-** pregunté como buscando una confirmación a que ese era su nombre, ella solo asintió regalándome una modesta sonrisa **-Es un nombre muy bonito… casi tan bonito como tú-** me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y su cara más roja que un tomate.

 **-Gracias...tú también eres muy linda, pero… hay algo aquí que no es para nada justo-** le dirigí una mirada de confusión mientras ella dejaba escapar una risilla traviesa **-tú ya sabes mi nombre y yo aún no conozco el tuyo-**

 **-Bueno eso se puede arreglar muy fácilmente-** le guiñe un ojo, utilizando mi tono de voz más coqueto **\- Emma, Emma Swan, es un gusto haber tropezado con alguien tan bonita como tú Regina… -** hice una ademan con mi cabeza indicándole que continuase y extendiendo mi mano.

 **-Mills, Regina Mills-** dijo regalándome una dulce sonrisa y tomando mi mano, acariciando el dorso de la misma de una forma muy, muy disimulada – **también es un gusto haberme tropezado contigo Emma-** Mi sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más y dirigiendo mi vista a nuestras manos que seguían entrelazadas continúe hablando.

 **-Este…mmm… Regina, sé que nos acabamos de conocer y… y que tal vez sea un gran atrevimiento de mi parte, por lo que… por lo que comprenderé si recibo una negativa de tu parte, pero… pero tengo una herida en la frente y… y eres la niña más linda que he visto en toda mi vida, y… ¡dios! ¿por qué es tan difícil?... yo… yo me preguntaba –** deglutí un poco demostrando mi nerviosismo, ella me miraba expectante y divertida con mis reacciones, alzó una ceja a la par que se mordía el labio inferior esperando a que continuase **\- me preguntaba si una chica tan linda como tu quisiera salir a dar la vuelta…o… a comer algo… con… conmigo-** terminé por decir, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, esperando su respuesta y sin soltar su mano.

 _Y esa fue la primera vez que me regalaste "_ _ **la mirada"**_ _, ese momento quedo grabado en mi memoria a fuego, ya sé, ya sé, en este momento haz de estar virando tus hermosos ojitos marrones y soltando una sonrisita boba al aire, pero créeme cuando te digo que se merece esa descripción, y no, no es solo porque es parte de ti, de cierta manera sí, pero no es por eso, sino más bien por el efecto que tiene esta sobre mí, lo sé, suena como si hablara de algo mágico, como un hechizo, y en efecto, tiene ese tipo de reacción en mí , pues es aquella que derrumba todas mis defensas, esa que me hace pensar que solo existimos tu y yo… que me hace imaginar un mundo de posibilidades, llegar a sentirme capaz de todo con tan solo tenerte a mi lado tomada de la mano para nunca más soltarte… esa que nos llevó a estar donde nos encontramos hoy…_

Regina sonrió un poco, ruborizándose de paso y mirándome fijamente a los ojos como si quisiera desnudarme el alma.

 **-Por supuesto Emma, me encantaría poder salir contigo-** rió modestamente, y al ver que me había quedado paralizada continúo **\- ¿te parece bien hoy a las cuatro (16:00) en Granny´s? -** asentí lo más tranquila que pude.

 **-Bueno, nos vemos luego, esperare verte con ansias-** soltó mi mano, acariciándola por última vez y acercándose a mí, besó mi mejilla para alejarse y perderse entre los pasillos.

 **-Hasta luego Regina-** me llevé la mano a la mejilla sonriendo a la nada, mirando la dirección en la que la morena había desaparecido.

 _¿Puede creerse que ese es el efecto que tiene usted en mí, señorita Mills? Después de que desapareciste me quede como una tonta paralizada en el lugar en el que estábamos platicando, si no fuera por la imprudente de Ruby que llegó a mi lado gritándome y dándome un zape para que saliera de mi trance, creo que me hubiera quedado plantada en ese suelo hasta que llegara la hora de nuestra cita… y hablando de citas…_ _ **¿RECUERDAS NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA?**_

* * *

¿Y?¿que les pareció?  
No olviden dejar sus puntos de vista y comentarios acerca de la historia... cuando lleguemos a 10 reviews subo el siguiente capi. Recomendaciones y peticiones son bien recibidas. Nos leemos luego.


	2. Salimos por vez primera

**_Lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el segundo capitulo, no olviden dejar sus opiniones..  
si les agrada que escriba lo que ocurre alrededor de este par hacermelo saber...o si solo quieren que redacte las cartas...  
_** ** _ _sin más, les dejo leer el capi__**

* * *

 ** _STORYBROOKE, MAINE, 10 DE MAYO DEL 2017.  
APARTAMENTO SWAN, ZONA RESIDENCIAL_**

Al terminar de leer la carta de Emma, no pude evitar que una sonrisa socarrona se formara en toda la extensión de mi rostro, definitivamente Em era una tonta…la mujer más tontamente encantadora que he conocido en toda mi vida. Coloqué la carta dentro del sobre en el cual estaba, dejándola en la caja, la maldita curiosidad de saber que había en la segunda epístola me estaba matando.

Por supuesto que recordaba nuestra primera cita, ¿cómo podría olvidarla? ¿quién olvidaría una cita con la chica más codiciada de toda la secundaria?, obviamente nadie, pues todos… TODOS querían salir con MI novia, y por supuesto que no se andaban con "chiquitas", poco les importaba que estuviera presente (o esté, sí, aún hay perras descardas que se acercan a ella con poses coquetas y sonrisas juguetonas, como quisiera ahorcarlas y desmembrarlas una a una, para después…ufffff…respira Regina… respira). Como sea, el factor existente en esta situación que conseguía aumentar mi curiosidad no era en sí la primera cita, sino la perspectiva que tenía Emma sobre ella, eso, me estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Decidí que lo mejor era dirigirme al trabajo para poder concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran las cartas. Tomé mi bolso, las llaves del coche y mi teléfono celular, saliendo del departamento, cerré la puerta y me dirigí al buffet de abogados "Mills y asociados", en definitiva, hoy sería un largo día.

 ** _CUATRO HORAS DESPUES_**

No podría clasificar el día de hoy como uno productivo, por más que lo intenté no dejé de pensar en las cartas y su contenido, además, por si fuera poco, Emma no contesto ninguno de mis mensajes. Se suponía que contactaría conmigo a las seis de la tarde, como lo hemos hecho desde que se marchó a Washington D.C hace unas semanas. Pero al parecer la muy sinvergüenza lo había olvidado.

"Amor" ENVIADO 6:00 PM  
"¿Cielo?" ENVIADO 6:10 PM  
"¿Hay alguien ahí?" ENVIADO 6:20 PM  
"Emma… si esto es una de tus bromas, te lo aseguro, no es gracioso" ENVIADO 6:29 PM  
"Emma Swan, estas terminando con mi paciencia, y sabes que no es una de mis grandes virtudes" ENVIADO 6:35 PM  
"Emma Marie Swan Nolan, más te vale contestar o dormirás en el sofá todo el mes próximo a tu regreso" ENVIADO 6:40 PM

Nada… Emma seguía sin responder por lo que resolví que lo propio era llamarle y recriminarle su falta de consideración hacia mí. Un tono, dos, tres… buzón de voz. Volví a intentarlo, un tono, dos…cinco, buzón nuevamente. Una última vez, marqué una última vez, un tono, dos, tres… contestó… por fin.

 **-¡¿QUISIERAS EXPLICARME LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE NO ATIENDES MIS MENSAJES Y LLAMADAS?!-** dije de forma brusca y exasperada. Pero del otro lado de la línea no hubo respuesta, solo se escuchaban distintas voces a lo lejos y una respiración acompasada.

 **\- Emma, sé que estás ahí… puedo escucharte respirar, sino quieres dormir en el sofá y estar sin sexo todo un mes lo más sensato de tu parte es que contestes a mi pregunta… ¿dónde estás y por qué no contestabas? –**

 **\- Emm… disculpe "SEÑORA", pero Emms no está, dejó su celular en la mesa y como este no dejaba de sonar decidí contestar-** una fémina voz resonó del otro lado del parlante, ¿Quién se creía esta muchachita para llamarme "señora"? ¿con qué derecho contestó el celular de MI chica? Pero, sobre todo, ¿por qué se refería a Emma con un apelativo tan cariñoso?, mi sangre comenzó a hervir y los celos a apoderarse de mí.

 **\- De acuerdo, antes que nada, te agradecería que no te refirieras a mi como "señora" sino como "señorita", tan sólo tengo veintidós años, segundo, y más importante, ¿quién eres? y ¿por qué contestas el celular de MI** **NOVIA** **? -** terminé por decir, remarcando la última palabra, con un timbre de voz frío.

 **-Muy bien "señorita", como ya le dije conteste el celular de Emms porque ella no se encuentra en la mesa y este no dejaba de sonar-**

 **-Eso lo tengo muy claro, pero ¿por qué no está en la mesa?, además no me has contestado, ¿Quién eres? –** expresé ya irritada y superada por la situación.

 **-Eso tendrá que preguntárselo a ella, ciertamente no le he dicho quién soy porque no me apetece, y no lo haré, que tenga buena noche "señorita" -** terminó por decir con ironía y suficiencia en su voz, mientras colgaba la llamada.

Furiosa, así era como me encontraba en estos momentos, pero, ¿quién demonios era esa chica para hablarme así? Roja de cólera, apague mi móvil, no quería hablar con Emma, ella era la última persona con la que quería hablar, estaba segura que trataría de llamarme después de lo ocurrido, y eso no me apetecía, no en estos momentos.

Salí de mi despacho hecha una furia, subí a mi auto, para después llegar a casa y encerrarme en el departamento durante el resto del desagradable día.

* * *

 ** _WASHINGTON D.C, 10 DE MAYO DE 2017  
AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL._**

 _Gina va a matarme, va a matarme y no podré hacer nada para evitarlo. Soy una imbécil, imbécil mil veces imbécil Emma Swan del pasado, te odio._ Mi cerebro no dejaba de repetir aquello como si de un mantra se tratara.

 ** _CENA DE GALA, DEPARTAMENTO DE SEGURIDAD.  
DOS HORAS ANTES_**

No puedo creer que el estúpido director del evento creyera propio presentarme a todas las personalidades importantes del evento justo cuando las manecillas del reloj marcaban las seis de la tarde. Esa hora era sagrada para mí, mi bella novia y yo solíamos contactarnos por Skype o WhatsApp (dependiendo si me encontraba en el hotel o en una de las aburridísimas cenas del departamento, como la de hoy) exactamente en ese horario, nos contábamos nuestros días, declarábamos nuestro amor a los cuatro vientos, expresábamos cuanto nos extrañábamos, y todas esas cosas melosas que hacen las parejas enamoradas. Pero no, el imbécil este me hizo dejar mi móvil abandonado en la mesa, dejándome sin la mísera posibilidad de disculparme con mi morena por no poder hablar con ella, y metiéndome en un lío seguro.

No pude hacer nada para librarme de aquellas aburridas charlas, el reloj marcaba ya las siete de la tarde y el tarado aquel seguía llevándome a todos lados. Media hora después por fin me dejo en libertad, me apresuré a acercarme a la mesa para tomar mi celular y marcarle a mi Gina. Mi corazón se saltó un latido y un hueco inmenso se instaló en la boca de mi estómago.

375 mensajes de texto, 2 más de voz, y cinco llamadas perdidas, todas del mismo número… "Mi Amor" aparecía en toda la pantalla del smartphone…me había enlistado en la tercera guerra mundial sin saberlo, trague saliva ruidosamente, ganándome una mirada de compasión por parte de Mulán, una vieja amiga del departamento de seguridad civil.

Mulán se acercó a mí, y tomando mi mano entre las suyas, me contó lo sucedido, al parecer como mi celular no dejaba de sonar, ella decidió contestarlo y… bueno, las cosas no acabaron muy bien que digamos, me dirigió una mirada de disculpas apretando un poco más mi mano. Sí tenía la más mínima esperanza de que todo se arreglara con una llamada o mensaje, acababa de morir con la confesión de Mulán, lo más seguro es que mi testaruda novia, hubiera apagado su celular, y encerrado en el departamento.

Diciéndole a Mulán que no pasaba nada, que no tenía de que preocuparse, tomé mis cosas y me levanté de la mesa, hablé con el jefe del departamento de Storybrooke, implorándole que me dejará regresar a Maine solamente un día, que regresaría para la junta del 12 de mayo.

Después de un largo rato rogándole por aquella oportunidad, este accedió a dejarme volver, pero con una condición, tendría que quedarme para la junta programada para el 15, sabiendo que no podría hacer que cambiara de opinión acepte de manera forzada, era mi única oportunidad, sino arreglaba esto antes, el aniversario sería cosa del pasado.

Llegué al hotel en tiempo récord, realicé una pequeña maleta mientras llamaba al aeropuerto para reservar un vuelo directo, sin escalas a Maine, me duché rápidamente, para después secarme y vestirme. Marqué el número de mi amada reiteradas veces, aunque fue en vano, como lo imaginaba, había apagado su celular.

Ya eran las 8:30, si todo iba según lo planeado, llegaría alrededor de las 5 de la mañana a Storybrooke, salí del hotel, guardando la llave en mi bolsillo, tomé un taxi, y en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba abordando mi vuelo.

 ** _VARIAS HORAS DESPUES  
STORYBROOKE, MAINE, 11 DE MAYO DEL 2017._**

Maldita sea, tenía un dolor terrible en el cuello, el condenado taxi se había retrasado media hora en llegar por mí, pero todo valía la pena por ella, mi preciosa morena. Llegué a Maine aproximadamente a las 3:00 de la mañana, para entrar a Storybrooke a las 5:30, era una buena hora, comúnmente, Gina se levantaba a las 8:00 de la mañana, pero cuando se encontraba triste, o en extremo furiosa, como imagino se encontraba hoy, solía quedarse dormida hasta que el reloj marcaba las 9:00, como no quería que nadie arruinara mi sorpresa, le pedí al taxista se dirigiera lo más pronto posible a la mansión Swan, la casa de mis padres. Si mal no recordaba, ambos estaban en un crucero al Caribe, por lo que la única persona que estaría allí sería el ama de llaves, mi segunda madre, Ingrid.

Una vez llegados a la casa, le pagué al taxista por sus servicios, y me dirigí a la puerta de la mansión. Como había supuesto, la única en casa era Ingrid, la cual me recibió sorprendida y con los brazos abiertos. Le expliqué lo sucedido una vez estuvimos dentro de la casa, y ella prometió no decir nada para que yo pudiera sorprender a Gina. Dándole las gracias, y un fuerte abrazo me dirigí a la que en un tiempo fue mi habitación. Dejé la maleta sobre la cama, y me di una ducha.

Eran ya las 7:40 de la mañana, aproveché para dar un desayuno rápido. Me cambié de ropa, buscando algo mejor, para ir a ver a mi preciosa morena. Salí de casa con dirección a la florería más distinguida de todo Storybrooke y sus alrededores, compré un enorme bouquet de 24 rosas rojas (sus favoritas he añadir) a la vez que llamaba a una eterna aliada para que hiciera que Regina saliera de casa con dirección al muelle. Al terminar de realizar esa llamada, hice que Ingrid contratara a un pequeño cáterin para que cuando la morena saliera del departamento, arreglaran todo, y así conseguir su perdón.

Con todo listo, solo quedaba encontrarme con Regina, llegué al muelle, tomé asiento en NUESTRA banca, y me dispuse a esperar. Recuerdo muy bien el día en que "hicimos" nuestra esta banca. Era un preciso día del mes de julio, el cielo estaba oscurecido y la luna brillaba más que nunca, Regina estaba acurrucada en mi pecho, mientras yo, con mi mentón puesto sobre sus suaves cabellos, le acariciaba la espalda y observábamos las estrellas.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**  
 ** _6 AÑOS ATRÁS, STORYBROOKE, MAINE_**

 **-Emma-** me llamó de manera suave, dirigí mi vista hacia sus bellos ojitos achocolatados y le regalé una sonrisa.

 **-¿Sí?-** dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su mejilla, y la acariciaba con el pulgar, ella tomo mi mano entre la suya, y recargo su mejilla cerrando los ojos.

 **-Tengo miedo-** su voz fue apenas un murmullo audible, sus ojitos seguían cerrados.

 **-¿Miedo a qué preciosa?-** sus palabras me confundieron, al oír mi tono de voz, abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente con preocupación.

 **-A qué esto no sea más que una dulce ilusión, que todo sea mentira, y que te alejes de mi-** entrelazó sus dedos por detrás de mi nuca, acercando nuestros rostros, recargando su frente en la mía **\- Emma… yo no podría soportar mi existencia, si no te tengo a mi lado-** susurró.

 **-Gina, eso no sucederá nunca, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres hermosa-** le di un pequeño beso en los labios **\- inteligente-** otro más **\- tenaz-** otro - **preciosa-** otro **\- valiente-** otro **\- tierna-** uno más- **en fin, eres…-** suspiré, alejándome para verle a los ojos y tomando su rostro, continué **\- perfecta, ¿qué más podría pedir?, a quién más podría buscar si no eres tú, tú y solamente tú, mi bella morena-** le di un dulce beso, que se alargó hasta que nuestra respiración se hizo necesaria.

 **-Emma Swan, tu sí que sabes que decir a una mujer-** dijo cuándo nos separamos, con los ojos cerrados y una bella sonrisa en sus labios **\- Te amo.-** en ese momento abrió sus ojos como platos y me miró avergonzada, yo me había quedado atónita, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba salir de sus labios, estaba congelada, por lo que no fui capaz de decir nada- **Lo, lo… ss…siento Emma, yo…yo no quería-** no la dejé terminar, la interrumpí besándola una vez más tomándola entre mis brazos y acariciándole la espalda.

 **-También te amo Regina Mills-** dije mientras me alejaba, metiendo una mano en mi bolsillo y sacando una navaja **\- y como prueba de esto que siento por ti es más fuerte que yo, nuestros nombres quedarán grabados en este lugar, como una promesa ante todos los dioses y fuerzas del universo de que nunca podré dejar de amarte-** tomé la navaja y tallé nuestras iniciales en un lado de la banca, encerrando ambas letras en un pequeño corazón.

 **-Eres…maravillosa, te amo Emma Swan-** dijo mientras me besaba, y se acurrucaba aún más a mí.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK._**

* * *

 ** _STORYBROOKE, MAINE, 11 DE MAYO DEL 2017.  
APARTAMENTO SWAN, ZONA RESIDENCIAL_**

El condenado timbre no dejaba de retumbar por todos los rincones del departamento, a duras penas eran las 8:10 de la mañana, ¿quién demonios sería?, todos en el buffet sabían que hoy no iría, así que no podría ser nadie del trabajo, y la verdad, es que no recuerdo estar esperando visitas. Me levanté de la cama, arrastrando los pies, azoté la puerta de la habitación y me dirigí a la entrada. Digamos que mi humor no era el mejor.

 **\- ¡Hola!, no hay tiempo que perder Regina, sé que no estás bien, y lo sé porque te conozco mejor que nadie, por algo soy tu mejor amiga, ¿no es cierto?, así que quita esa fea expresión de tu rostro, date un baño y ponte guapa, que vamos a ir a un lugar que de seguro te sube los ánimos-** era Kathryn, mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria. Le miré alzando la ceja, y con una sonrisa de lado, aunque quisiera tomar una postura de completa seriedad, Kathryn no me lo permitiría, además, siendo sincera, no me apetecía quedarme encerrada en casa durante más tiempo.  
 **\- ¡Vamos lenta!-** dijo tomándome de los hombros y llevándome a la habitación **-¡que no tenemos todo el día!-** soltó una carcajada y cerró la puerta, dejándome sola en la alcoba.

 ** _2 HORAS DESPUES_**

No sabía a donde demonios pensaba Kathryn que iríamos, llevábamos media hora en el coche, y el no poder ver nada me ponía los nervios de punta (Kathryn insistió demasiado en que si quería que la "sorpresa" funcionará debía vendarme los ojos). Llegado cierto punto, el movimiento del auto cesó, supuse que se debía a que acabábamos de llegar a nuestro destino. Cuando estaba a punto de retirar la venda de mis ojos, Kathryn me dio un manotazo ocasionando que desistiera de mi tarea.  
 **-¡AUUUUCHH!-** exclamé acariciándome la mano.

 **-¡Regina!, no hagas trampa… créeme, esto va a valer la pena… sólo espera un poquito más-** manifestó mientras comenzaba a dirigirme hacia un lugar específico. Pasados cinco minutos, sentí como Kath se alejaba de mí, a la par que escuché el motor de un automóvil arrancar, y alejarse.

 **-¡Genial!, Al parecer me he quedado sola en un lugar extraño, bien hecho Regina, pero para la próxima vez recuerda no confiar en Kathryn-** al momento de ir a desanudar el pedazo de tela que obnubilaba mi vista, un tacto delicado me detuvo, aquella presencia desconocida pero a la vez tan habitual para mí tomo mis manos bajándolas a mis costados y acercándome de forma suave a ella, abrazó mi cintura, proporcionándome un casto beso en los labios. No fui capaz de resistirme a corresponder a esa forma tan cariñosa de afecto. El beso fue roto por la misteriosa entidad, sin poder contenerme, un ligero gruñido escapo de mí garganta, mientras unas manos seguían aferradas a mi cintura, una carcajada retumbo en mis oídos, seguida de aquella voz que tanto extrañaba escuchar en vivo y directo.

 **-No sabía que fuera una persona que se dejara llevar tan fácil señorita Mills, pero, aunque me gustaría continuar con el beso, creo saber que usted está involucrada en una relación amorosa, con una chica muy guapa-** soltó una risa socarrona, mientras yo solo sonreía, decidí seguirle el juego, podría ser algo muy divertido.

 **-Ella no tiene por qué enterarse, señorita Swan-** dije mientras me acercaba buscando los labios de Emma, dándole así un pequeño beso y mordiéndole el labio inferior **\- ¿o sí?...además-** con mis manos en su pecho, busqué las solapas de la camisa que (supuse) llevaba puesta, acercándola más a mí, regalándole una fugaz caricia con mis labios en los suyos **\- según me entere, ella ya se consiguió una nueva** ** _"amiguita"_** **con la cuál divertirse, e ignorarme, ¿por qué yo no podría hacer yo lo mismo?-** mi voz salió más fría de lo que pretendía en un principio, alejándome del agarre de mí linda rubia, Emma llevo una de sus manos a mi rostro, acariciando mi mejilla de paso y retirando la venda de mis ojos. Mi vista comenzó a aclararse, para toparme en primera instancia con aquellos magníficos ojos verdoso- azulados mirándome fijamente con aquella expresión que conseguía derretirme en un instante. Giré mi rostro rápidamente, no podía dejarme vencer por aquella mirada.

 **-Vamos mi vida, no fue mi culpa-** su voz sonaba sincera **\- ¿amor? ... ¿mi reina? ...Gina por favor, déjame explicarte-** suplicó.

 **-Te escuchó Emma-** mi cabeza seguía girada.

 **\- Las cosas fueron así, el departamento tuvo una cena espontánea, todo fue muy rápido, y no me dio tiempo de avisarte que tendría un evento, pero en realidad no importaba mucho porque ya sabes que cuando estoy ocupada con algún suceso hablamos por WhatsApp-** se detuvo durante unos minutos, esperando que hablara, pero no sucedió **-y pues bueno… cuando…cuando el reloj marcó las seis estaba lista para mandarte un mensaje pero…pero… pero es culpa de Johnny, sí, todo es culpa de Johnny, él me arrebato el móvil de las manos obligándome a dejarlo tirado en la mesa y arrastrándome a saludar a todas las figuras importantes que se encontraban en el lugar. Y cómo Mulán es mi amiga, al ver que no estaba decidió contestar y… pues el resto ya lo conoces… ¿amor? ¿me disculpas?-** suspiré, giré mi cabeza y la observé fijamente, tenía su típica expresión de cachorrito en el rostro, no podía seguir desistiendo, esa expresión era mi _kryptonita_ , me acerqué a ella, y pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello le di un delicado beso en la comisura de los labios, para después rozar nuestras narices de forma cariñosa y juntar nuestras frentes.

 **-Está bien, quedas disculpada, pero solo porque te amo demasiado como para desperdiciar el valioso tiempo de tu visita con esta estúpida situación-** sonrió y me besó una vez más, separándose de mí, tomó mi mano dirigiéndonos a "nuestra" banca, no me había percatado que estábamos en el muelle hasta ese momento. Llegamos y tomamos asiento.

 **-Toma-** dijo extendiéndome un hermoso bouquet de rosas rojas **\- son veinticuatro rosas, una por cada hora que paso pensando en ti…y extrañándote-** explicó mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de mi mano. **-**

 **-Son preciosas amor, yo también te he extrañado mucho-** le acaricie la mejilla, mientras tomaba con cariño su mano, haciendo que pasara sobre mí, envolviéndome en un delicado abrazo **-¿te puedo preguntar algo, cielo?-** la miré de reojo y ella sólo asintió **,** me acurruque un poco más a su cuerpo, y mi rubia colocó su mentón sobre mi cabeza **\- No pienses que no me encanta tenerte aquí conmigo, pero…¿no se suponía que debes de estar en Washington solucionando todas esas cosas del departamento de seguridad?-** soltó una risilla nerviosa y asintió sobre mi cabeza.

 **-En efecto mi vida, pero no quería que estuvieras enfadada conmigo, además…necesitaba verte… sentirte…-** me apretó un poco entre sus brazos **\- recordar tu aroma…-** musitó mientras aspiraba profundamente sobre mi cabeza **\- tu sabor…-** tomo mi rostro, por la barbilla y me beso **\- necesitaba todo de ti Gina.**

 **-Yo también te necesitaba… y te necesitó amor…vas a tener que volver, ¿verdad? –** sollocé en tono infantil.

 **-En efecto, por desgracia, pero no te pongas triste cielo-** tomo mi barbilla, acariciándola con cariño **\- aún quedan demasiadas horas para disfrutar juntas, tan sólo es mediodía, ¿qué dices si te invito a comer?-**

 **-Me parece perfecto-** una sonrisa ocupó todo mi rostro.

 **-Pues siendo así, no hay más tiempo que perder, ¿vamos?-** ambas nos pusimos de pie, ella extendió su brazo para que lo tomara, haciendo eso comenzamos a caminar a su coche, mientras yo recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro y aspiraba su delicioso aroma.

El camino a casa se hizo entre risas, caricias, pequeños besos robados y carantoñas diversas. Cuarenta minutos después, Emma estacionó su Aston Martin justo frente a nuestra residencia, apresurándose a bajar, rodeó el coche, abrió mi puerta y extendiendo su mano, tomo la mía ayudándome a descender. Envolvió en un cálido abrazo mi cintura a la par que con el control remoto ponía alarma al coche. Se ofreció a ayudarme a cargar mis rosas, cosa a lo cual me negué y entramos dirigiéndonos al elevador.

Minutos antes de entrar a nuestro piso, Emma desbloqueó la puerta, sin abrirla, colocó sus suaves palmas sobre mis ojos murmurándome al oído **-Tranquila Amor, sólo no quiero que arruines mi sorpresa-** solté una sonrisa boba, ella besó mi mejilla y me condujo dentro.

Lentamente descubrió mis ojos, y mi vista ansiosa analizó el lugar de arriba abajo. El departamento estaba tenuemente iluminado por la esencia de diversas velas colocadas de forma estratégica, una suave melodía llenaba mi escucha y mi mirar se centraba completamente en la mesa que estaba justo en el eje del living.

 **-Es… es precioso Emma-** dije girándome hacia ella y regalándole un beso cargado de amor, pasión y diversos sentimientos que mi corazón vociferaba por aquella rubia hermosa. **-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer todo esto?-** simplemente se encogió de hombros, me sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos entre los míos llevándome a la mesa. Retiró una silla para mí, indicándome que me sentara. Una vez lo hice, se dirigió a la cocina para traer consigo un carrito, el cual contenía una botella de vino tinto, un par de charolas y una rosa blanca. Emma sirvió la comida y dos copas de vino, sentándose frente a mí, tomo mi mano acariciándola con su pulgar. La comida avanzó con una charla amena y banal, llena de besos y mimos.

* * *

Terminando de comer le propuse a Regina recostarnos en el dormitorio y ver alguna película en Netflix, obteniendo una permisiva de su parte, llamé al cáterin para que vinieran a recoger sus cosas y a Ingrid para que les pagara. Mi guapa novia preparaba algo que picar durante la película, cuando el cáterin llegó, recogiendo todo, dejando el departamento impecable se marcharon.

La película había terminado, Regina estaba acurrucada en mi pecho con su brazo aferrado a mi cintura mientras yo jugueteaba con sus cabellos y besaba la coronilla de su cabeza.

 **-Amor-** escuché que me llamaba.  
 **-¿Mmhh?-** fue el único sonido capaz de salir de mi garganta, me encontraba completamente hipnotizada por su extraordinario aroma como para contestar con una oración real.  
 **-Aún no he leído la carta que estaba marcada para esta fecha, por lo que me preguntaba… me preguntaba si me la quisieras leer tu misma-** dijo con un tono de voz infantil y una mueca extremamente tierna **-Me encantaría escucharla de tu propia voz-** besó mi pecho.  
 **-Claro cariño, ¿Dónde la tienes?-** mi bella morena sonrió y me señalo la mesita de noche.  
- **Ahí, primer cajón-** busqué donde Regina me había indicado, extraje la carta, la abrí con delicadeza y comencé la lectura, a la par en que Gina se pegaba aún más a mi cuerpo.

* * *

 _"Las cartas de amor se empiezan sin saber lo que se va a decir y se terminan sin saber lo que se ha dicho_ "- _Jean-Jacques Rousseau.  
_  
RECUERDAS CUANDO…  
SALIMOS POR VEZ PRIMERA

 _Aún no puedo creer lo nerviosa que estaba… YO… Emma Swan… la casanova de Emma Swan, la experta rompecorazones estaba completamente exaltada por salir con Regina Mills, la belleza morena con quien había tropezado justo unas cuantas horas antes. Si hubieras visto mi estado seguro te hubieras reído de mi hasta el cansancio._

 ** _STORYBROOKE MAINE, 10 DE MAYO DE 2010._**

Ruby no dejo de mofarse de mi durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, incluso el desgraciado de Watson (el chofer de la familia) se unió a sus estúpidas burlas. Ninguno de los dos daba fe de lo que estaban presenciando, la "inalcanzable" Swan había caído rendida ante los encantos de una chica, ¡RENDIDA!, eso no podía ser verdad…pero lo era.

Mi frente dejó de sangrar, no sin antes dejar un rastro de líquido carmesí seco en toda la extensión de mi rostro. Apenas cruce el portal de la mansión, mi madre se encontraba frente a mí, con cara de espanto, cerciorándose de que su "pequeña" no hubiera sufrido una "grave contusión". Intenté tranquilizarla como pude, pero fue inútil, la muy ruin me inmovilizó en mi habitación, después de haber llamado al médico de la familia para que me revisará y este dijera que no era nada de qué preocuparse. Aun así, me dejo encerrada, sin importarle que hubiera quedado con una linda chica del colegio.

Treinta minutos…faltaban treinta malditos minutos para mi cita con Regina. Me apresuré a vestirme, tomé una camisa de manga larga a cuadros, estilo leñador, unos jeans entubados color negro, y un par de botas de lazo negras. Me perfumé, cepillé mi cabello y lo deje caer en bucles sobre mi espalda y hombros. Improvisé una salida rápida, descendiendo por el balcón de mi habitación. Tomé mi motocicleta del garaje, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Colocándome el casco, un par de guantes y mis ray ban estilo piloto oscuras, monté en ella y fui directo a Granny´s.

Llegué justo a tiempo, desmonté de la motocicleta, liberando mi cabello coloqué el casco sobre la moto, y alcé mis gafas de sol sobre mi cabeza. En escasos minutos mi mirada se encontró entrelazada con la de una extraordinaria morena, vestida en un precioso vestido pastel que ceñía su delicada cintura, montada sobre un par de zapatillas negras y con su hermoso cabello oscuro sobre sus hombros. Se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de jardín que el local ofrecía, con una malteada de chocolate frente a ella.

A paso lento y seguro me dirigí a su mesa regalándole una sonrisa, que ella correspondió, haciendo que mi corazón se volcara…pero ¿qué me estaba pasando? ¿por qué demonios esta chica me causaba estas sensaciones?

 **-Hola-** dije tomando asiento frente a ella **-Lamento el retraso, ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí? -  
-No, para nada, de hecho acababa de llegar hace un par de minutos-** suspiré aliviada, llamé al servicio ordenando algo de beber.  
 **-Y dime Regina, ¿por qué siendo una chica tan guapa jamás te había visto?-** noté como ligeramente se sonrojaba, colocando unos cabellos detrás de su oreja mirándome.  
 **-La verdad es que me acabo de mudar a Storybrooke, antes vivía en Nueva York, pero por cuestiones laborales de parte de mi madre, tuvimos que cambiar de vivienda-** sonrió una vez más **\- Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con tu herida?, ¿estás bien?-** su mirada lucía preocupada.  
 **-Pero por supuesto que sí Regina, tengo una cabeza muy dura, soporta de todo…no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, palabra de honor.-** dije la última parte con extrema seriedad y alzando la palma de mi mano. Ella sólo rio.

 _Y ¡PUUMM!, el tiempo dejó de correr, mi corazón se volcó por completo y mis sentidos quedaron totalmente embriagados por aquel maravilloso sonido que emanaste por vez primera en mi presencia… mi sonido favorito…si Regina, de todos los sonidos del mundo, mi sonido favorito es tu preciosa risa._ _Y fue en ese momento Regina… fue en ese preciso momento en el que me di cuenta que tú no eras como las demás, y nunca lo serías, tu causabas sensaciones dentro de mí que nunca nadie antes había provocado. Una sola risa tuya me elevaba hasta el mismo cielo, y antes siquiera de comprobarlo, estaba segura que una sola lágrima que escapara de tus bellos ojos, me lanzaría a un completo abismo._

El tiempo pasó de forma extremadamente veloz, para cuando me di cuenta el reloj señalaba ya las seis dela tarde, le ofrecí ir a dar un breve paseo para después llevarla a su casa, cosa que, gracias a dios, ella aceptó.

Dejé mi moto en Granny´s, y ofreciéndole mi brazo a Regina caminamos con dirección a su casa. Más romántico no pudo haber sido ni, aunque lo hubiese planeado. Regina vivía cerca de la costa, por lo que cuando nos íbamos acercando a su casa, nos encontrábamos cerca del mar, nos detuvimos un momento, sentándonos en la arena observamos el atardecer con las manos entrelazadas… ¡siiiii!, entrelazadas, no sé cuándo ni cómo había sucedido, pero ninguna de las dos hizo amago de separarlas.

En determinado momento, Regina se distrajo con una joven pareja que tenían junto a ellos a un tierno niño que ganó el corazón de la morena. Aproveché su descuido para comprar un pequeño bouquet de rosas rojas a un vendedor ambulante que pasaba por el lugar. La joven familia se había retirado ya, y la preciosa morena venía en dirección mía con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro, yo tenía una de mis manos detrás de mí sosteniendo el pequeño ramillete de flores y cuando ella se posiciono frente mío extendí mi mano hacia ella, regalándole el adorno floral.

Su cara fue una mezcla entre sorpresa y agradecimiento, cosa que llenó por completo mi corazón.  
 **-Pensé que tal vez te gustarían-** le regalé una modesta sonrisa.  
 **-Gracias, son verdaderamente hermosas Emma-** me miraba tiernamente.  
- **No tanto como tú, Regina-** se sonrojó un poco, entrelazó mi brazo con el suyo mientras caminábamos hacia su casa.

Frente al portón de su casa nos encontrábamos mirándonos tímidamente, tomé su mano entre las mías y comencé a hablar.

 **-Regina, me encanto pasar este día tu lado, me la pasé estupendamente bien, espero te hayas divertido tanto como yo-** nos regalamos una sonrisa mutuamente, aspiré todo el aire de mis pulmones, y me armé de valor **\- me…me gustas mucho Regina, y… y quisiera saber si te gustaría salir conmigo algún otro día…en…en una cita…-** sus ojos se ensancharon y un rubor lleno por completo su rostro. Una sincera sonrisa nació en sus labios.

 **-Por supuesto que si Emma, me encantaría mucho salir contigo una vez más…tu…tú también me gustas mucho-** Sin darme tiempo a proferir palabra alguna, Regina me dio un fugaz beso en los labios, dejándome idiotizada en la posición en que me encontraba y apresurándose a entrar en su casa. Sin duda alguna…era el mejor día de mi vida.

 _O por lo menos eso pensaba…pues cada día que me permites pasar a tu lado…es el MEJOR día de mi vida…Te amo con toda mi alma Regina, nunca, nunca lo dudes. Y una vez más me dejaste plantada como una idiota… a eso es a lo que llamo el "Efecto Mills" …no, no te rías… que no es para nada gracioso quedarse inmovilizada por hora y media, con la mano en los labios y la mirada perdida. Sino fuera porque Ingrid me llamó al móvil preocupada por mí, me hubiera quedado para siempre en ese lugar._

 _Sé que después de leer esta carta tendrás curiosidad por saber de qué va a tratar la otra… aunque no sé si te vaya a encantar saberlo…_ _ **¿RECUERDAS NUESTRA PRIMER PELEA?**_

* * *

 _ **10 reviews más tercer capi...**_


	3. Tuvimos nuestra primer pelea (PARTE 1)

_**Holaaa!  
Disculpen el retraso :(  
Lo que sucede es que me encuentro en exámenes...de hecho...hoy acabo de presentar uno.  
No había tenido tiempo de escribir, lo más probable es que no pueda escribir nada más o menos decente hasta dentro de dos semanas... pues aún me quedan dos semanas de exámenes :(  
Bueno sin más les dejo este capitulo... sólo avisar que no he redactado la carta...no quería dejarles más tiempo sin capitulo, por lo que solucione dividir este "capitulo" en dos, este y el otro donde va a aparecer la carta...  
Espero les agrade el capi...que lo hice con toda la ilusión del mundo :)**_

* * *

 _ **STORYBROOKE, MAINE, 11 DE MAYO DEL 2017  
APARTAMENTO SWAN**_

Fue inevitable, su tiernos cariños y dócil voz, se convirtieron (desde hace ya tiempo) en la fórmula única y capaz de llevarme al mundo de los sueños de manera casi inmediata. Me encontraba recogida en sus fuertes brazos, aspirando su fascinante aroma y sintiendo su apacible tacto sobre mío. Con pereza y parsimonia, pero sin alejarme de ella, abrí mis ojos lentamente.

Su acompasada respiración y el cese de sus dulces caricias, fueron suficiente para indicarme que seguía dormida, alcé mi cuerpo, apoyando uno de mis brazos en su pecho y el otro en la cama, constatando así lo que imaginaba. Mi pobre rubia se encontraba cautiva en los encantos de Morfeo, exhausta debido al largo vuelo hecho de Washington a Maine... el sólo hecho de saber que realizó el extenso viaje a causa mía, provocaba sensaciones imposibles de explicar con banales palabras terrenales.

Perdiéndome en su apacible expresión adormilada, perdí el hilo del tiempo, causando así que mi maravillosa novia liberara un leve quejido, el cuál fue provocado con mi lejanía. Por lo que, estirando de mí, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, entrometiendo su cabecilla dorada entre mi cuello y hombro, aspirando levemente y depositando un casto beso en el sitio, entreabriendo uno de sus ojillos me miró tiernamente. Observando fugazmente sobre su hombro, me di cuenta que las manecillas del reloj indicaban ya las tres de la tarde.

 **-Hola…-** musitó de manera delicada, acortando más la distancia entre nosotras, apretando con sus tonificados brazos mi cintura y volviéndome _"loca"_ con su extremadamente sexy tono ronco, ese que tiene cada vez que acaba de despertar.

 **-Hola amor, ¿descansaste bien? -** dije besándole la punta de la nariz, y apartando unos cuantos mechones dorados, que caían rebeldes sobre su rostro, colocándolos detrás de su oreja, para después acariciarle la mejilla.

 **-En tus brazos…-** susurró **-siempre-** rozó de forma fugaz sus labios con los míos. _¡DIOS MIOO!_ , solamente tú sabes lo mucho que he sufrido estos días por no tenerla a mi lado, cuanto he extrañado despertar de esta manera, su confortable calor a mi lado cada noche y cada día, su embriagador aroma, su espléndido tacto… **-¿Encontraste lo que buscas?-** su voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

 **-¿Qué?-** respondí confusa y ella sólo sonrió.

 **-Que si encontraste lo que estabas buscando-** alcé una de mis cejas de forma inquisitiva mientras ella rodaba los ojos, conservando aún su magnífica sonrisa **-Supuse que buscabas algo por la forma en que me mirabas, pareciera que querías agujerar mi lindo cuerpecito-** terminó por decir recorriendo sus estilizadas curvas con sus manos y soltando una carcajada. Esto era demasiado, mi cuerpo la necesitaba ya. Por lo que colocándome en horcajadas sobre ella le respondí

 **-Señorita Swan-** mordí mi labio inferior y le miré coquetamente **-por si no lo sabía, usted es mía, y lo que me pertenece lo puedo mirar de la manera en que me plazca-** advertí colocando mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, acercándome de manera lenta a ella.

 **-¿A sí?-** su voz sonaba provocativa, levantó un poco su cabeza y me dio un rápido beso **-¿quisiera probármelo Señorita Mills?-** invirtió nuestras posiciones, para poder besarme cálidamente. El beso que en un principio comenzó siendo casto y lento, aumentó de temperatura, llenándose de urgencia. Mis manos recorrían toda la extensión de su espalda mientras que ella enredaba sus delicadas manos en mi cabellera profundizando el beso.

Mis pulmones quemaban reclamando aire, por lo que, con respiración agitada y un creciente calor en el vientre bajo, me vi obligada a romper el beso, no sin antes morderle el labio. Una oscura mirada azul-verdosa me miraba con frenesí, razón suficiente para recuperarme lo más pronto posible, y regresarle un beso.

Las ropas volaron por los aires, las caricias apasionadas y los besos exasperados, no se hicieron esperar, aunque pronto fueron sustituidos por tiernos roces, delicados besos, promesas de amor infinitas y miradas cariñosas, llenando así la atmósfera de la habitación con una ternura infinita.

 **-Te amo tanto Regina Mills-** su dulce voz resonó en mis oídos, mientras hacía que me acercara a ella juntando nuestros cuerpos desnudos y besando mi frente.

 **-Y yo a ti Emma…yo a ti-** bostece mientras el cansancio tomaba posesión de mi ser, enviándome a un inminente viaje al mundo de los sueños, perdiéndome en la inconsciencia con sus reconfortantes brazos a mi alrededor.

* * *

 _ **1 HORA DESPUÉS.**_

Desperté sintiendo su cálido cuerpo entrelazado al mío, - _es simplemente perfecta_ \- pensé. Besé su coronilla afectuosamente, y comencé a retirar mi brazo, que se encontraba debajo de ella, cautelosamente para no despertarla. Pequeños quejidos escaparon de su garganta, pero logré completar mi tarea sin molestarla, coloqué un par de almohadas a su lado para que no reparara en la falta de mi presencia.

Dirigiéndome al armario, saqué un gran y holgado jersey de americano, junto con un conjunto negro de ropa interior. Tomé una rápida ducha, para salir y notar que Regina seguía dormida. Me vestí, sequé mi cabello y me coloqué mis adorables babuchas con forma de garras de dinosaurio.

Preparé unas tortitas de manzana junto con un americano para Regina y unos huevos revueltos con tocino para mí, añadiendo un zumo de naranja. Con extremo sigilo invadí nuestra alcoba, dejando la bandeja en el buró, observando a mi hermosa morena abrazada a las almohadas. Lentamente me senté en la cama, con la espalda recargada en el cabecero de esta, me acerqué cuidando no realizar algún movimiento abrupto y besándole los labios posé una mano en su mejilla para despertarla.

 **-Amor…cariño despierta…-** pronuncié siguiendo con las caricias en su apacible rostro. Ella sólo arrugó su naricilla, mientras yo la apretaba dulcemente entre mis dedos, abrió uno de sus lindos ojos marrones, mirándome, para después sonreír y abrir el otro.

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí amor?-** preguntó a la par en que se sentaba y estiraba sus brazos bostezando.

 **-Solamente un par de horas Regina-** al terminar mi oración ella me miró con el ceño fruncido **-¿sucede algo?-**

 **-¿Regina? Ósea, ya no es _"amor"_ , ni _"cielo"_ , ni _"cari_ …-** su frase fue interrumpida por un beso, uno que se alargó hasta que el aire hizo falta, su ceño fruncido fue reemplazado inmediatamente por una sonrisa boba y unos ojitos achocolatados se llenaron de un brillo especial.

 **-¿Así está mejor?-** un leve asentimiento de cabeza fue mi única respuesta **-De acuerdo… bueno, imagino haz de estar hambrienta-** señalé la bandeja que se hallaba en el buró **-pero antes debes ponerte algo encima, que es demasiada tentación para una simple mortal como yo-** le apunté con mi dedo.

 **-Boba-** riendo se dirigió al closet con una delgada sábana envuelta en su torneada figura, sin poder evitarlo mi mirada le siguió el rastro, sonriendo me miró de lado dejando caer la delgada tela al suelo, mi respiración se hizo pesada y una sonrisa lasciva apareció en mi cara **–¿ve algo que le guste oficial Swan?-** de manera automática mi cuerpo respondió por si sólo, asintiendo **-lástima… mi adorada novia me ha pedido me vista-** se colocó un conjunto de ropa interior, tomó una de mis camisas y se la abrochó rápidamente, exceptuando los últimos dos botones (cabe aclarar, que la mayoría de mis camisas, a mi bella chica le quedaban como batas…), un bufido escapó de mí, causando su sonrisa se ensanchará a un más, tomó mi mano haciendo que me pusiera de pie, para acercarnos a donde se hallaba la bandeja. Tomándome por los hombros, me obligo a sentarme, colocándose ella sobre mis muslos, pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Sin más, la merienda transcurrió entre pláticas y besos robados. Una vez terminamos decidimos salir a dar la vuelta a algún centro comercial. Regina vistió un lindo vestido azul rey, ceñido de la cintura y con un bonito vuelo acompañado de un par de tacones, cabello suelto bien acicalado, y un leve maquillaje en su rostro. Yo, sin embargo, me enfilé en unos pantalones negros acompañados con aquella camisa de tono celeste que Regina se había puesto hace unos minutos (adoraba que ella utilizará mi ropa, para después usarla yo, y sentir su extravagante esencia conmigo a toda hora), unos mocasines cafés y un cinto a juego con mi pantalón. Mi cabello al igual que el de ella se encontraba suelto.

Subimos al auto, me coloqué mis gafas de sol, ella hizo lo mismo con las suyas, y arranqué. El trayecto se realizó en silencio, solamente la música llenaba el ambiente.

 _ **"** La suerte nunca ha estado a mi favor_  
 _me he tropezado tanto con el mismo error_  
 _apresurado y siempre atado al reloj_  
 _desesperado, equivocado en el amor **"**_

Las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar, haciéndome pensar en mi dulce morena, separando una de mis manos del volante, giré mi rostro fugazmente hacia mi novia, y sonriéndole posé la palma de mi mano sobre su muslo, apretándolo cariñosamente. Ella colocó su mano sobre la mía, dejándola descansar en esa posición.

 **"** _No creí que esto fuera a pasar_  
 _ya estaba decidido_  
 _que sola me iba a quedar_  
 _hasta que el destino se apiado_ **"**

Cada verso que pasaba me transportaba a la etapa de mi vida en la que Regina aún no estaba, me recordaba lo que yo esperaba para mi futuro, y la verdad, en mis planes no existía la posibilidad de estar _"reservada"_ para alguien en especial... _"el amor no es para ti, Swan"_ solía repetirme todos los días.

 _ **"** Antes, que entrarás a mis planes  
_ _era un vagabundo el corazón  
_ _en peligro de extinción, mi vida  
_ _antes, era un desastre  
_ _tu llegaste hacerme tanto bien  
_ _cambiaste todo, cuando te encontré **"**_

¿Quién iba pensar que la joven Emma, aquella chica conocida por tener a cuanta chica quisiera a sus pies, iba a caer prendada de unos bellos orbes marrones?, que aquella morena cambiaría todas las reglas de aquel juego que Emma sabía jugar tan bien.

 _ **"** Ahora contigo todo es mucho mejor  
_ _que estoy sin creer lo afortunado que soy yo  
_ _borraste de mí el signo de interrogación  
_ _de cada pregunta, la respuesta fue tu amor **"**_

Y era verdad, ese último verso describía exactamente lo que Emma sentía, todos los días se despertaba preguntándole a la vida, que había hecho de extraordinario para merecer a una mujer como Regina. Con las manos aún entrelazadas, la melodía fue descendiendo de volumen, dejando en Emma, un grato sabor de boca.

* * *

 _ **STORYBROOKE, MAINE, 11 DE MAYO DEL 2017**_  
 _ **CENTRO COMERCIAL "ENCHANTED FOREST"**_

Una vez llegamos al centro comercial, Emma bajó del auto, dirigiéndose a mi puerta para ayudarme a bajar, le besé una vez más, entrelacé nuestras manos, acomodé bien mis gafas de sol sobre el puente de mi nariz y entramos. Emma se veía bellísima, me encantaba el estilo elegante a la par de casual que solía usar cuando se ponía esas camisas… además esas gafas oscuras estilo aviador le quedaban como guante.

Dimos unas cuantas vueltas a la plaza comercial, mi rubia venía cargando bolsas hasta con los dientes. La pobre debió de haberse cansado pues le pagó a un joven guardia de no más de 25 años para que llevara las bolsas al coche.

 **-Vamos amor….por fa-** le rogué arrastrándola de la mano, yo aún quería ir a el departamento de lencería a comprar algunas cosillas, pero Emma quería que fuéramos a comer **-presiento que esto te va a gustar-** le guiñé un ojo, mientras me acercaba para besarla en los labios.

 **-De acuerdo… pero más te vale que valga la pena-** su mirada se llenó de lívido y me besó mordiéndome el labio inferior. Tomadas aún de la mano entramos a aquel local… de haber sabido con quien nos toparíamos dentro, no le hubiera insistido tanto a mi novia para que entráramos al lugar.

 **-¿Emma? ¿Emma Swan?-** esa voz… no, no podía ser. Ambas nos giramos en dirección a donde provenía el sonido, y mi sangre comenzó a hervir. ¿Por qué ella?

* * *

Lo sé, es muy cortito...pero algo es algo...  
Comentarios? sugerencias? peticiones?  
Todo es bien recibido... 12 reviews y me apresuró a escribir en mis tiempos libres para subirles capitulo...llegamos?


	4. Tuvimos nuestra primera pelea (PARTE 2)

Hola :)  
Pues al parecer me recorrieron los exámenes hasta julio... :P  
Aún así muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me desearon suerte... lo aprecio mucho :)  
Debido a ello, tuve un montón de tiempo libre para escribir algo desente.  
Me gustaría agradecer a **LaAsesinaDelAmor** (enserio? qué drama tu nombre compi) por la linda imagen de portada que me diseñó.  
Las partes que están escritas en _ITALICA_ son fragmentos del pasado, para que se pueda comprender bien la historia, en estos fragmentos los textos que aparecen de esta forma: "Es tan linda..." son pensamientos, y los que aparecen así _hip!_ son sonidos que me hicieron gracia agregar.  
Ahora, sin más que decir... disfruten el capítulo... ¿quién será la misteriosa chica, eh?

* * *

 ** _BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS, 19 DE JUNIO DE 2015  
ACADEMIA DE POLICÍA_**

 _Viernes por la tarde, la preparación policial había llegado a su fin y ya era hora de regresar a casa…a Maine…a Storybrooke… a mi morena. Una sonrisa idiota se instaló en mi rostro al pensar en ella; verla solo unos cuantos fines de semana no era tiempo suficiente…ya no._

 _Reparando en las cosas que me hacían falta colocar en la maleta, me perdí en mis pensamientos… Regina no sabía que iba a volver mañana mismo a Storybrooke, sabía que volvería el lunes, era lo que le había dicho… pero sólo lo hice para poder sorprenderla._

 _Debido a mi ensimismamiento, no me percaté del momento exacto en que un cojín se estampó en mi cara mientras mi compañera de piso, una joven morena de cabellos oscuros como la noche, piel cuál porcelana y ojos cuyo tono azulado era más bonito que el del mar, se partía de risa. Yo sólo me limité a sonreír y regresarle el "cojinazo"._

 ** _-¡Vamos guapa, hay que celebrar!, ¡somos policías rubia! No seas sosa… ¡A divertirse amor!-_** _dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, después de haber esquivado el cojín, con una sonrisa en su rostro y abrazándome por los hombros una vez llegó a mi lado._

 ** _-¡Kyra Jones!-_** _cerré mi maleta, y retiré su brazo de mis hombros_ _ **-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames "amor"? …si Regina-**_ _mi oración se perdió en el aire pues Kyra me interrumpió._

 ** _-Ya sé, ya sé…-_** _viró sus ojos_ _ **–"si Regina me llegará a escuchar me colgaría en el rascacielos más alto que encontrara, para dejarme caer y a ti te bla bla bla"-**_ _mientras imitaba mi voz, movía sus manos abriéndolas y cerrándolas simulando ser mi boca_ _ **-¿qué más da? Tu celosa noviecilla no está aquí "amor" … no pasa nada si te llamo así. Además, ya no te voy a ver, y como ella llegó antes que yo… en fin, ¿dame ese gusto no?-**_ _dijo de forma casi suplicante._

 ** _-De acuerdo…-_** _bufé_ _ **– pero sólo porque ya no nos vamos a ver-**_ _su sonrisa se incrementó, y se alejó para dejar que me cambiara de ropa. Algunos compañeros de la academia, Kyra y yo iríamos a un pequeño bar a celebrar el fin del curso._

 _Una vez estuve lista, coloqué el equipaje en el maletero, y junto con Kyra tomé dirección al bar cuando el reloj marcaba justamente las nueve de la noche._

 ** _2 HORAS DESPUÉS_**

 _El alcohol estaba cien por ciento corriendo por mis venas, claramente fue un error dejarme llevar por las locas ideas de Kyra. Tal vez debí darme cuenta que beberse una botella de tequila, cada una, no era lo más inteligente que alguien que pretendía realizar un viaje en coche de más de cuatro horas pudiese hacer._

 _Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi equilibrio era casi igual al de un pequeño cervatillo. Todo pasó tan rápido… unos suaves labios se encontraban posados sobre los míos pidiendo acceso a mi "interior", un shock eléctrico impacto mi cerebro… esos no eran los carnosos labios que a mí me gustaban besar… ese tacto, que normalmente se ubicaba en mi cuello, ahora se encontraba en mi cintura… aquel embriagador aroma a manzanas fue intercambiado por una leve brisa marina… mis hermosos destellos marrones se convirtieron azules… y mi bella morena no estaba frente mío._

 _La realidad me abofeteó fuerte, retrocedí bruscamente mirando a Kyra de manera anonadada, trató de retenerme tomándome por el brazo, pero no se lo permití. Intentando no caer, me dirigí lo más veloz que mis capacidades motoras me permitían a la salida. La voz de Kyra se escuchaba en las lejanías, pronunciando mi nombre. Ignorando su llamar entré en mi coche, encendí el motor y me alejé de aquel bar._

 _Mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar un par de minutos después, era MI morena; por más ebria que estuviese, sabía que contestarle no era una idea coherente, dejé que las llamadas entraran, pero no las atendía… en algún momento se cansaría… o eso creí… el teléfono seguía sonando insistentemente después de media hora._

 _Dándome por vencida, me di unas cuantas bofetadas leves en el rostro, pasé la llamada al manos libres, e intentando parecer sobria, atendí._

 ** _-Hola amor-_** _su tono era de neutro, parecía estar enfadada "_ Es tan linda cuando se enfada… jejeje…con esa preciosa vena que se le salta en la frente y esos labios fruncidos y… "- **_¿Emma? ¿cariño estas bien?-_** _inhalando una gran cantidad de aire y manteniéndolo en mis pulmones, hasta que estos comenzaron a quemar, respondí._

 ** _-¡GINAAAAAA!, mi viiiidaaaaa-_** _hip! hip!_ "Puto hipo…jejeje…es tan gracioso" - ** _Estooooy beeeen-_** _sonreí como estúpida a la nada_ _ **-siolooo… sioooliiooo no haiiiabaaa mi mooovil, jeje… ¿suciee… sucioo… sucieede algiiioo amorrrr?-**_ _un suspiro exasperado resonó del otro lado de la línea._

 ** _-Emma…-_** _no la estaba observando, pero estaba casi segura que sostenía el puente de su nariz con expresión seria-_ _ **Por el amor de DIOS, dime… dime que no estas conduciendo un automóvil en estado de ebriedad-**_

 ** _-Jejeje… noooooooooo… bueeenoooo… puediiiiieeee… sioliiiiooo puediiieeee quieee al salirrrr de fiessstiiii con los shiiicoos no calcularaaaa bieeennn liooosss tragiiissss-_** _hip! hip!_ _-_ _ **Regiiinaaa… yioooo… yiooo liooo… lioooo sientiiioo.**_

 ** _-¡EMMAA! ¿cómo que lo sientes? ¿en qué caraj…?-_** _su voz fue interrumpida abruptamente por la mía._

 ** _\- ¡Besssé a otraaa chiiiicaaa!-_** _me quebré de inmediato, ¡maldito alcohol de los cojones y sus efectos secundarios!_ _ **\- Regiiii… Regiiiiinaaaa… ammm… amooorrrr… cariii-**_

 ** _-Tú… tú besaste… besaste a otra…-_** _silencio abrumador azotó la atmósfera_ _ **-¿cómo?¿por qué?¿A QUIÉN?... !Contéstame!-**_ _llegados a este punto… todas las bellas sonrisas y risas que siempre había provocado en mi morena fueron intercambiados por leves sollozos…_

 _Mi corazón se resquebrajó… quería estar a su lado, aclararle todo, decirle que yo no correspondí el beso, que en los escasos segundos que duró no pude dejar de pensar en ella, que aquella chica no significa nada, que me arrepiento de lo que sucedió… que aquel beso no me causó nada porque no fue con ella… pero sobre todo que esta situación me pesaba en exceso por el daño terrible que le provocaba. Aunque nada de aquello salió de mi boca por culpa del maldito alcohol, ¡joder!_

 _Mis parpados comenzaron a pesar y la carretera a vislumbrarse borrosa… escasos segundos fueron suficientes para que mi estado de ebriedad hiciese efecto y perdiera el control del coche._

 _-_ ** _Kyra-_** _mi voz salió con potencia y claridad. Un estruendoso ruido resonó en mis aturdidos oídos, un manto negro cubrió mi mirar, la sensibilidad de mi lado izquierdo se había perdido, un espeso y caliente líquido empapaba mi rostro y otras partes de mí que me fueron imposibles de identificar, los desgarradores gritos de Regina a través del móvil se sumaron a la "ecuación", siendo todo esto suficiente para acunarme a la inconciencia._

* * *

 ** _STORYBROKE, MAINE, 11 DE MAYO DE 2017  
CENTRO COMERCIAL "ENCHANTED FOREST"_**

 **-¿Emma?¿Emma Swan?-** de forma casi instintiva, mi primera reacción fue girarme en dirección a la fuente de aquel sonido. Esa voz… esos ojos…no… no era ella, obviamente no podía ser ella.

La guapa morena de ojos azulados se apresuró a llegar a mi dirección. Sin inmutarse siquiera un poco en la presencia de Regina, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, fundiéndonos en un abrazo. La estupidez opacó a la razón, llevándome a corresponder el abrazo, soltando la mano de mi novia.

Tal vez el abrazo se extendió más de lo que hubiera sido necesario, causando que Regina carraspeara para romper el momento. - _AYY! Emma Swan, realmente eres una idiota, ¿cuándo vas a aprender?, acabas de regresar de Washington para reconciliarte con Regina y lo acabas de arruinar… aunque…-_ los duros apretones de una suave palma en mi mano me sacaron de mis reflexiones. Viré mi cabeza para observar a Regina, la cual miraba a la chica con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-¿Kyra Jones? ¿Eres tú?-** decidí hablar para romper el tenso momento, la morena solamente sonrió colocándose su oscuro cabello detrás de la oreja, para después asentir **-¡Woow!-** fue lo único que pude decir, causando que Regina apretará aún más mi mano.

 **-Es bueno verte de nuevo Emma-** una sonrisa cálida nació en su rostro **– desgraciadamente después del ascenso me fue imposible visitarte, mucho trabajo por aquí y por allá… lamento mucho haber perdido el contacto… y una amistad tan bonita-** la última parte fue más un ligero murmullo, tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero la alegría de Kyra disminuyó un poco.

 **-Ya… lo recuerdo… o algo así-** sonreí pasándome la palma de la mano por la nuca **\- eh… Kyra, esta… esta es Regina-** pasé uno de mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de mi chica, sintiendo sus músculos tensados **– imagino la recordarás, te solía hablar mucho de ella cuando estábamos en la academia, aunque nunca tuve el honor de presentártela en persona-** besé la mejilla de Regina, a la par en que miraba a Kyra.

 **-Es verdad… aunque tuvimos el honor de conocernos en el hospital, ¿no es así señorita Mills?-** la tensión del momento se respiraba en el aire, carraspeé un poco intentando romperlo. Atrayendo hacia mí dos miradas penetrantes. Deglutiendo fuertemente conseguí hacerme escuchar.

 **-Bue…bue… bueno, me encanto volver a verte-** dije acercándome a Kyra para darle un último abrazo, no podía negar que tenía sentimientos por aquella chica… aunque nada comparado con lo que me hacía sentir Regina, claro está. Kyra para mí es más como una hermana pequeña… aunque solo le lleve unos cuantos meses. Estuvo a mi lado cuando sucedió lo del accidente, fue un gran apoyo en la academia, y aunque en determinado momento nuestros caminos tuvieron que separarse, el aprecio que sentía por ella nunca cambio **. -Desgraciadamente llevamos un poco de prisa, ya sabes… ¿supongo estas enterada de la rueda de prensa que se está llevando a cabo en Boston?-** pregunté rompiendo el abrazo.

 **-Por supuesto, de hecho, esa es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí. Mi departamento tiene que asistir al cierre de la misma, aunque antes debía pasar a Storybrooke para solucionar unos problemillas. Si mi memoria no me falla, el 14 del mes tomo mi vuelo a Washington … ¿acaso estas inmiscuida en todo este embrollo Swan? -** sonrió alzando una ceja de forma inquisitiva.

 **-Por desgracia… sí. Esa es la razón por la que tenemos un poco de prisa, hoy mismo tengo que tomar mi avión, y Regina y yo queríamos aprovechar al máximo el día-** concluí acercándome nuevamente a mi novia, abrazándola de las caderas.

 **-Lo lamento por ti, bueno… no quiero retenerlas más, estaría genial tomar un café juntas algún día de estos, tal vez cuando llegues a Washington-** sonrió una vez más dirigiendo su mirar a mí.

 **\- Tómalo por hecho… hasta luego-** giré sobre mí misma, arrastrando a Regina conmigo y diciéndole adiós a Kyra con la mano.

Tres metros… no más ni menos. Tres malditos metros fueron los que nos alejamos de Kyra cuando Regina "explotó" en contra mía.

 **-¿Qué esperas "Swan"?-** su tono de voz era algo irónico, mi cara era toda una explosión de confusión **\- ahora no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, ¿no?-** dijo soltándose de mi agarre y mirándome a los ojos. Intente decir algo, sin embargo, al hacer amago de hablar Regina me interrumpió.

 **-¡Vi como la mirabas Emma!-** ¿pero de que me estaba hablando esta mujer? ¿qué le estaba pasando? **– y por supuesto no desaprovechaste la oportunidad de toquetearla… claro que no. ¿Te fue suficiente aquel "abrazo"? o ¿te hicieron falta más?-** Y en situaciones como esta es cuando entiendo aquel refrán tan sabio que suele decir "Si las miradas matarán…". Y es que si esto fuera así… Regina sería una asesina en serie, verdad de Dios. Esa mirada… esa que conocía tan bien… esa que dirigía cada vez que alguien coqueteaba conmigo y yo como retrasada que soy, no me daba cuenta, pensando que solo estaban siendo amables conmigo o yo que sé… esa que me dirigía cuando… cuando… ¡CUANDO ESTABA CELOSA!

Claro, eso era lo que le estaba sucediendo…jejeje… estaba celosa… no me lo puedo creer… en ocasiones suelo sacar provecho de esto y divertirme un rato, pero esta vez no. Esta vez no porque no me agradaría pasar mis últimas horas del día con Regina enfadada por algo que ni siquiera es verdad.

 **-¿Regina?... ¿Amor?-** y sí, como lo esperaba me estaba ignorando, suspiré dejando entre ver mi exasperación. **-Por favor cariño, no otra vez por ella… -**

 **-¿Cómo que otra vez?-**

 **-Ya sabes…-** me dirigió una mirada interrogadora - **bueno si no lo sabes lo sabrás pronto… pero-** me ubiqué a sus espaldas, colocando mis brazos por enfrente suyo entrelazándolos a su cadera.

En un principio trato de alejarse, pero terminé por pegarla más contra mí cuerpo. Dejando caer el mentón sobre su hombro, murmuré de forma suave **-no desaprovechemos este momento… ¿sí?-** no hubo respuesta **\- Regina…-** la obligué a girarse quedando frente a frente, con mis brazos aún a su alrededor **-¿cuántas veces voy a tener que decir que yo solo tengo ojos para ti, eh?**... – un beso rápido **\- que eres a la única a quien quiero a mi lado…-** otro **\- que no imagino una vida sin ti… -** otro más **-que quiero tener una familia contigo…-** le besé nuevamente **-que quiero caminar de tu mano lo que me queda de camino-** en este punto, Regina tenía sus brazos enredados en mi cuello, y su adorable ceño fruncido fue cambiado por una sonrisa que sentía pegada a mis labios entre cada beso **-que quiero envejecer a tu lado** \- un beso de más duración **– En fin… que te amo y te voy amar por el resto de mi vida…-** concluí repartiendo besos por todo su rostro, para terminar reposando mi frente en la suya, rozando nuestras narices dulcemente.

 **-Lo siento-** su rostro hizo un mohín adorable, provocando que le besara de nuevo **\- sólo que te amo mucho… mucho mucho Emma… y a veces me da tanto miedo perderte -** dijo después de suspirar audiblemente, reposando su mano sobre mi mejilla y plantando un beso casto en mi frente.

 **-Y yo a ti… yo a ti amor, mucho muchísimo-** sonreí **\- es por eso que no tienes que temer, eres mi vida entera Regina Mills… si no te tengo a mi lado no tendría razón alguna para vivir-** la pegué aún más contra mí, dejando mis labios pegados a los suyos, haciendo descender mis manos en dirección a sus "posaderas", para pasar a morderle el mentón y susurrar un **-no creas que se me he olvidado del porque estamos aquí. Usted me hizo una promesa señorita Mills, y usted es una mujer de palabra-** dándome una sexy sonrisa acompañada de un guiño, tomo mi mano para adentrarnos aún más en aquel local de lencería.

* * *

 _ **BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS, 19 DE JUNIO DEL 2015  
HOSPITAL GENERAL DE MASSACHUSSETTS**_

 _Silencio… era todo lo que obtenía como respuesta a mis preguntas. Los médicos corrían de arriba abajo, dirigiéndose todos a la habitación 108… la habitación de mi rubia. Emma había sido ingresada hace apenas un par de horas… al parecer, por lo poco que me habían dicho… en estado de gravedad._

 _No podía ser verdad… Emma… mi vida… no… ella estaba bien… tenía que estar bien. Las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro y un temblor intenso no paraba de atacar mi cuerpo… de pronto un pensamiento llegó de golpe a mí… ¡sus padres!_

 _Los padres de Emma no sabían de su estado… al escuchar un ruido en seco a través del altavoz, seguido de silencio desolador, no pude pensar en nada más que no fuera mi rubia. Todo desde ese momento se paró, ni siquiera sé cómo es que ambas llegamos aquí._

 _Poniéndome de pie lo mejor que pude, decidí salir un momento de la clínica y avisar a sus padres. Los pobres quedaron devastados… los simples gritos de Mary me rompieron un poco más el corazón, los dos venían en camino… llegarían en unas horas. Por fin, algo de apoyo. Sorbiendo las pocas lágrimas que quedaban volví a entrar._

 _20 minutos… sólo veinte minutos estuve fuera…_

 _ **¡HABITACIÓN 108!**_

 _ **¡URGENCIAS!**_

 _ **¡TODOS LOS ESPECIALISTAS, HABITACIÓN 108!**_

 _ **¡PARO CARDIORESPIRATORIO!**_

 _ **¡HABTACIÓN 108!**_

 _Y ahí mi mundo terminó de quebrarse… todo se volvió negro y me desconecté, dejándome caer pesadamente en una de las sillas de la sala de espera… habitación 108… habitación 108…_

* * *

 ** _STORYBROOKE, MAINE, 11 DE MAYO DEL 2017  
APARTAMENTO SWAN_**

Eran ya las siete de la noche, habíamos pasado a cenar después de salir del centro comercial, por lo que al llegar a casa nos dimos un baño rápido, y nos recostamos en el sofá del living, con un par de copas de vino tinto en la mesa del café.

Yo estaba acostada sobre Emma, ella tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor mío, y su mentón en mi hombro. Yo jugueteaba con los dedos de su mano que se encontraba sobre mi vientre mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, y me besaba la mejilla.

 **-Amor-** dije en el tono más infantil que pude imitar, entrelazando nuestras manos.

 **-¿Si nena?-** tomo mi mentón regalándome un beso.

 **-Tendrás que irte en una horas… ¿verdad?-** mantuve el mismo tono, alzando mi rostro hacia ella.

 **-Lamentablemente sí…-** rio.

 **-¿Qué es tan gracioso Emma?-** nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

 **-Nada… nada en especial… solamente me vinieron a la mente aquellos días en los que nos encontrábamos en tu casa y no querías que me marchará…-** volvió a reír **\- ¿lo recuerdas amor?-** sus ojitos se llenaron de brillo y en sus mejillas se marcaron dos hoyuelos adorables, apretó más mi mano haciendo que mi corazón se hinchara con su amor.

 **-Por supuesto mi vida… si por mi fuera no querría que te fueras nunca… pero nunca nunca-** me aferré a su rostro besándole cada centímetro de él, para terminar en sus labios. Y así fue como pasamos el resto de nuestro día dejando que en nuestra memoria se agolparan hermosos recuerdos de días pasados.

 ** _FLASHBACK  
3 AÑOS ATRÁS, STORYBROOKE, MAINE  
MANSIÓN MILLS_**

Un beso… otro… y otro… otro más… muchos más.

 **-No te vayas-** dije entre besos **-quédate conmigo…-** puchero infantil **-vamos, quédate a dormir** \- estiré el cuello de su chaqueta pegándola más a mí, besándola… otra vez.

 **-Regina…-** dijo apretando más su agarre a mi cintura **-por favor… no-** esta vez el beso fue más largo y apasionado **– no… no hagas esto-**

 **-¿Hacer qué?-** fingí no saber de qué me hablaba.

 **-Esto-** uso un adorable tono infantil, mientras me besaba nuevamente. **-Tengo que irme…-**

 **-No, no tienes-** sonreí maliciosamente colgándome de su cazadora, haciendo que cayera encima mío, quedando ambas sobre el sofá de la sala. Su intención de hablar se perdió en el justo momento que uní nuestros labios tórridamente.

Besos y besos nos hicieron perder el hilo del tiempo… cada uno más pasional que el otro.

La temperatura fue elevándose.

Sus manos comenzaron a escabullirse por debajo de mi blusa, subiendo lentamente.

Mis labios se encontraban ahora en su cuello, mientras que tocaba tentativamente el botón de su pantalón.

Una de sus manos se dirigió al broche de mi sujetador, desabrochándolo de forma veloz y deshaciéndose de él hábilmente.

Ojos aqua marinos se cruzaron con marrones… y como cada vez que sucedía se gritaban mudamente diversos te amo.

Un beso más en los labios… estábamos listas.

Cuando…

 **-¡CONSIGANSE UN CUARTO!-** una sonora carcajada resonó detrás nuestro, haciendo que nos separáramos abruptamente, nuestras mejillas se tronaran rojas y nos pusiéramos de pie, Emma delante mío, cubriéndome de cualquier mirada curiosa.

 **-Zel… Zelena ¿qué haces aquí?-** intenté no balbucear y sonar firme. Ella solamente rio.

 **-Por si no lo recordabas hermanita, estas en el sofá de la casa… y yo vivo aquí-** dijo mientras subía las escaleras **-No te preocupes Regina… no les diré a nuestros padres que su hijita estrella y su nuera ejemplar estaban "dándose" amor en plena sala-** una carcajada más, su voz se escuchaba ya alejada.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

 **-En serio que es usted una mala influencia señorita Mills-** sonrió. **\- Mire que chantajearme con deliciosos besos y mimosas caricias no es nada honorable de su parte.** \- miró el reloj de su muñeca, mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto, besó mi cabeza e intentó ponerse de pie, cosa que no le permití. Girándome sobre mi espalda, me senté sobre los muslos de Emma, y la besé como aquella vez.

 **-Regina…-** dijo entre risas, mordiéndome el labio inferior después de haber roto el beso **-de verdad… no hay tiempo, el avión se me va a…-** la callé con otro beso, mientras sentía como sus manos descendían a mis glúteos y los apretaba cariñosamente.

 **-¿Ni siquiera de un rapidito?-** mordí mi labio inferior intentando ocultar una sonrisa, observando a Emma que tenía sus ojos cerrados y una cara de boba que no podía con ella.

 **-¡Joder! ¿a quién le importa el maldito vuelo, eh?-** sonrió poniéndose de pie conmigo aun aferrada a ella y besándome, envolví mis piernas a su cintura y mis brazos a su cuello, acentuando aún más el beso a la par en que Emma nos llevaba a la alcoba.

* * *

 ** _BOSTON, MASSACHUSETTS, 20 DE JULIO DEL 2015  
HOSPITAL GENERAL DE MASSACHUSSETTS_**

 _Un mes… un maldito mes, y Emma aún no despertaba._

 _Mi hermosa rubia había caído en coma después de haber sufrido el paro cardiorrespiratorio, y aunque me sentí desfallecer, tenía que ser fuerte… por las dos._

 _Volvía a la clínica después de haber comprado un café, estaba a unos pasos de la habitación de Emma, cuando una tenue voz femenina llegó a mis oídos. Cautelosamente seguí mi andar y abrí despacio la puerta._

 _Una joven morena se encontraba sentada al lado de Emma sosteniéndole con cuidado y… ¿amor?... la mano, acariciándosela levemente, hablaba entre murmullos cosas que no podía distinguir._

 _Se fue aproximando más y más a ella… estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro, desviando su mirar a sus finos labios… escasos centímetros le hacían falta recorrer…_

 ** _-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! ¿QUIEN CARAJOS ERES?-_** _dije ásperamente interrumpiéndola. Soltando una risa amarga se puso de pie, aproximándose en mi dirección, quedando frente a mí._

 ** _-¿A si que tú eres Regina Mills, no?-_** _su voz sonaba con demasiada autosuficiencia, haciéndome enfadar aún más_ _ **\- No sé cómo alguien como Emma, tan puro y noble, puede estar con alguien como tú -**_ _me miró despectivamente._

 ** _-No lo repetiré nuevamente… ¿Quién eres?-_** _hice caso omiso a todo lo que había expedido aquella mujer, usando un tono rudo, escaneándola de arriba abajo._

 ** _-Es verdad… lo siento su majestad-_** _ironía, como la aborrecía_ _ **\- Kyra, Kyra Jones-**_

 _ **-¡TÚ!-**_ _mi ira terminó por encenderse, ella era la culpable de que Emma estuviera en ese estado… ella… ella y nadie más._

 _Dándole una fuerte bofetada la tomé del brazo y la empujé fuera de la habitación. Aunque intento devolverme el ataque, Zelena y su novio pasaban frente a la alcoba de Emma en ese preciso instante, por lo que me ayudaron a sacarla de la clínica y a dar órdenes especificas al personal de seguridad para que no dejaran entrar a aquella… mujer._

* * *

 ** _STORYBROOKE, MAINE, 11 DE MAYO DEL 2017  
APARTAMENTO SWAN_**

Nos quedamos dormidas, miré mi muñeca **"10:50 PM"**. En dos horas partiría mi vuelo y aún no estaba lista. Regina estaba sobre mío, aprendiéndome con fuerza. Sonreí… se veía tan linda. Pasé mi mano libre por mi rostro, tratando de deshacerme de la pereza.

La alejé con cuidado escuchando como se quejaba, aunque quisiera quedarme a su lado tenía obligaciones que debía cumplir, la cubrí con la sábana y le besé la frente. Me metí al cuarto de baño, me duché, sequé mi cabello y salí con la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Encontré la cama vacía y escuché movimiento en la cocina. Fui directa al closet, me coloqué la ropa interior, tomé una camiseta de tirantes negra, me quedaba super holgada, pero para lo que la necesitaba estaba perfecta, unos pantalones deportivos del mismo color y un par de tennis. Todo esto era contrarreloj por lo que simplemente me dispuse una gorra con la visera hacia atrás.

Tomé la mochila que Ingrid había hecho el favor de traerme, introduje algunas cosas que necesitaría para el camino y una chaqueta por si la noche llegaba a refrescar. Virando por última vez hacia el espejo, me cerciore de verme bien y eche un vistazo al reloj **"11:20 PM",** era hora de tomar rumbo al aeropuerto.

Salí de la recámara para encontrarme con Regina de espaldas, moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cocina, con sigilo me acerqué a ella, tomándola desprevenida y abrazándola por detrás.

 **-Amor… ya me tengo que ir-** dije haciendo una mueca aniñada y besando su mejilla.

 **-Sí claro… te voy a extrañar-** habló girándose para quedar frente a mí.

 **-Yo más…-** nos besamos profundizando un poco.

 **-Anda-** rompió el beso y comenzó a empujarme hacia la puerta **\- que si no sales en este momento, no te voy a dejar ir jamás-** su rostro se tornó triste una vez estuvimos en el umbral de la casa, abrió la puerta y se quedó apoyada en ella.

 **-Vamos cariño… no te pongas así-** dije riendo suavemente y tomando su rostro con mis manos para besarla **\- que voy a volver en un par de días preciosa-** coloqué mis manos en su cintura, mientras ella jugueteaba con los mechones dorados que caían sobre mis hombros **\- Te amo-** besé su nariz, para después descender a sus labios.

 **-Yo también-** dijo una vez nos separamos, besé su frente y sosteniendo por última vez su mano, comencé a dirigirme al ascensor.

 **\- ¡No demores mucho!-** escuché en las lejanías mientras me montaba en el elevador.

 **-¡Nunca!-** grité a modo de despedida mientras las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente.

* * *

 ** _STORYBROOKE, MAINE, 12 DE MAYO DEL 2017  
APARTAMENTO SWAN_**

El día se había pasado con normalidad, había estado hablando un poco con Emma y eso, recogí la casa, fui a trabajar, salí a comer con Kath y ya está.

Eran las ocho de la noche y estaba sola en el departamento… extrañando a la mujer de mi vida.

Una idea llegó a mí… era 12, eso significaba que había una carta nueva que leer. Con un entusiasmo desconocido, serví un poco de vino en una copa, me dirigí a la habitación, tomé la carta del día y me senté en el sofá a leerla.

En la parte superior de la misiva se encontraba escrito con cuidada caligrafía:  
 _"¿Por qué, si el amor es lo contrario a la guerra, es una guerra en sí?" —Benito Pérez-Galdós.  
_ ** _RECUERDAS CUANDO_** _: PELEAMOS POR VEZ PRIMERA._

* * *

 **RECUERDAS CUANDO…**

 **PELEAMOS POR VEZ PRIMERA.**

 _Ya sé lo que me vas a decir cuando empieces a leer los primeros fragmentos del relato "pero amor, esa no fue nuestra primera pelea". Que ya lo sé cariño… que siete años de relación da para muchas peleas, pero el "pelear" porque no te di las buenas noches, o porque no te veía en la secundaria, no valen… por ello, para mí la primera pelea de verdad, esa que marcó diferencia en nuestra relación, es esta…_

Mis ojos pesaban un montón, mis extremidades se sentían adoloridas y mi cabeza parecía que iba a explotar, sin embargo, unos ligeros sollozos y una suave palma aferrada a la mía me hicieron olvidar cualquier mal que me agobiara.

Abrí uno de mis ojos con calma, para seguir con el otro. Lo último que recordaba era ir en el coche… hablar con Regina y… oscuridad. Todo después de ese momento estaba borroso, no lo recordaba.

Mis ojos trataron de aclimatarse al ambiente, pero antes de poder distinguir mis alrededores, la presencia que estaba a mi lado soltó mi mano y se aferró fuertemente a mi cuello. De manera brusca tomo mi rostro y unió sus labios con los míos en un beso desesperado y un poco salado debido a las lágrimas que aquella persona había derramado.

Y así como me había besado, rompió el contacto de nuestros labios dándome una santa bofetada en la mejilla izquierda.

¿O esta persona era bipolar o que demonios le estaba pasando?

 _¿Enserio cariño? ¿esa fue la mejor manera en que se te ocurrió recibirme después de haber estado dos meses en coma? ¿de verdad?_

 **-¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERME PASAR POR UN SUSTO ASÍ EMMA?!-** dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

Fue entonces cuando por fin algo estuvo claro en todo aquel desastre… era ELLA, Regina, mi vida. Le regrese el abrazó con la misma intensidad, escondiendo mi rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, aspirando su delicioso aroma, mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda y cabello con tanto amor, que parecía que no me hubiera visto en años… ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

Repentinamente, sentí como mi hombro se humedecía y un leve gimoteo llegaba a mis oídos. Rompiendo con lentitud el abrazo, le miré a los ojos. Llevé una de mis manos a su mejilla, y retiré aquella lágrima que comenzaba a bañar sus bellas facciones.

 **-Te extrañé tanto-** murmuró.

En su rostro se formó una sonrisa melancólica a la par en que tomaba mi mano, recargándose en ella cerrando los ojos. Mi cabeza era un caos, muchas preguntas comenzaron a formarse, era momento de comenzar a aclarar aquel embrollo.

Me acerqué despacio a ella, besé su frente, acaricié su cabello para proceder a colocarlo detrás de su oreja y dejar escapar aquella pregunta que comenzaba a quemarme la garganta.

 **-Mmmm… Regina… amor ¿qué está ocurriendo?-** fue cuando ella se alejó cuando me percaté de que estaba en la habitación de un hospital, encerrada entre cuatro paredes. Con la confusión pintada en el rostro miré a Regina, la cual me estaba tomando la mano y regalándome una mirada comprensiva.

 **-Amor…sufriste un accidente en coche, el día en que terminaste tus cursos en la academia. Llegaste al hospital y sufriste un paro respiratorio cariño-** se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició mi mejilla **\- todo esto ocurrió hace dos meses Emma… durante todo este tiempo has estado en coma-** mis ojos se abrieron dejando ver mi sorpresa.

 **-Co…co… ¿coma? ¿pero que me estas contando Regina?-** pasé una mano por mis cabellos y nuca.

 _Tu sólo asentiste apretando aún más mi mano… y en ese momento un recuerdo llegó a mi mente… el beso…_

 **-Kyra-** dejé escapar aquel nombre de mi garganta. La bella morena frente a mí me miró anonadada, soltando mi mano repentinamente.

 _Y no amor… no mencioné su nombre porque quisiera verla, o porque fuera necesario para mi tenerla a mi lado en ese momento… como seguramente habrás pensado. Lo hice porque recordé la razón de que saliera corriendo de aquel bar… la razón por la cual tu mirada se veía lastimada… por culpa mía._

 **-Creo que tus padres querrán verte, será mejor que vaya a avisarles que has despertado-** los ojitos de Regina tenían un brillo herido, no obstante, se acercó a besarme la coronilla de la cabeza antes de retirarse.

Un par de minutos después mis padres entraron efusivamente a la habitación, así como diversos compañeros y amigos… pero no Regina… mi bella novia no regresó en todo el resto del día.

 **-Mamá-** una mujer joven de preciosos ojos verdes, tez blanca y cabellos negros se acercó rápidamente a mí.

 **-¿Sí cariño?-** se sentó a mi lado, tomando mi mano afectuosamente.

 **-¿Dónde está Regina?-**

 **-Oh… pues ya sabes princesa… ha estado aquí día y noche, tenía que descansar en algún momento… pero no temas, regresará mañana. Lo prometo-** ese fue mi padre, un hombre de no más de cuarenta y tantos años, cabellos rubios, ojos azulados y tez bronceada. Se aproximó a mí, tomó a mi madre de los hombros, y paso una de sus fuertes manos sobre mi cabello alborotándolo todo.

 **-¡Te extrañamos tanto hija mía!-** dijo mi madre con unas cuantas lágrimas surcando sus bellos rasgos, y aunque mi padre tratara de ocultarlo, una lagrimilla rebelde escapaba también de su rostro, apreté la mano de mi madre, limpiando sus facciones y mirando a mi padre los jalé a ambos para fundirnos en un cariñoso abrazo que se extendió una cantidad considerable de tiempo.

 _Un médico debió haber entrado a revisarme… o eso creo, ¿no es lo que sucede en todas las películas?, pero no sucedió… aunque hasta ese entonces no me preocupaba…_

 **-Bueno…-** reí alejándome de mis papás **-creo que alguien necesita un baño-** con una sonrisa adornando el rostro de los tres intenté ponerme de pie… una vez… dos… tres… seis.

 **-Ma… ma… ¿madre?-** una risa nerviosa acompañada de una lagrima se instalaron en mi rostro **\- No… no siento mis… mis pies… ¡MADRE! ¡MIS PIES! ¡MAMÁ! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CON MIS PIES!?-** mi madre me miraba asustada mientras mi padre salía de la habitación en busca del médico. De forma lenta mamá se acercó a mí, envolviéndome en sus brazos, murmurando cosas que ni siquiera escuchaba… ¿no volvería a caminar?... ¿acaso nadie tenía el valor para decírmelo?

El llanto y murmullos de mi madre me llevaron a perderme en los brazos de Morfeo, para cuando desperté, mis padres se encontraban mirándome compasivamente desde los pies de mi cama, al parecer era un nuevo día, el reloj de pared marcaba ya las 11:00 am.

 **-Buenos días Emma-** dijo un médico que entraba en ese segundo **-¿cómo se encuentra?-**

 **-Doc… déjese de rodeos-** dije bruscamente **\- ambos sabemos la razón por la que esta aquí… ¿qué pasa con mis jodidos pies? Cuando desperté los malditos funcionaban perfectamente, pero luego de pronto, adiós movimiento… no volveré a caminar, ¿no es así?-** bufé pasándome ambas manos por el rostro, aguantando las lágrimas. Mis padres se acercaron a mí, mi madre me abrazó con fuerza y mi padre colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, apretándolo suavemente.

 **-Tranquilícese Emma, no hay nada por lo que deba preocuparse-** intenté diferir en lo que decía pero este alzó una mano indicándome que callara **-el día de ayer, cuando su padre nos llamó, le sedamos para que descansara y no se levantará alterada, le tomamos unas radiografías y he venido a darle los resultados-**

 **-¿Y?-** mi paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

 **-Las placas nos evidenciaron que existe inflamación en algunas zonas cercanas al músculo, esta es la razón por la que ha perdido movilidad… pero no es nada grave, con algo de terapia física y descanso se conseguirá disminuir la inflamación-**

 **-De acuerdo… ¿eso cuánto tiempo tardara Doc?-**

 **-Pues… en unos seis meses, con terapia constante podrá recuperar su movilidad-** dijo el muy cabrón con una sonrisa.

 **-¿¡SEIS MESES!? ¿pero usted que se cree que…-** mi madre apretó mi mano y habló.

 **-Muchas gracias doctor, pero antes de que se vaya, ¿cuándo podremos llevarnos a Emma de aquí?-**

 **-Fue un placer señora Swan, y por la alta no se preocupe, hoy mismo se pueden retirar a casa, ¡qué les vaya bien!-** dicho esto el doctor se retiró, mis padres trataron de calmarme y convencerme sobre que no pasaba nada, acepté de manera forzada y nos preparamos a salir.

Salimos del hospital conmigo montada en una silla de ruedas y cara de pocos amigos. Llegamos a la mansión y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Kyra sentada en el sofá del living.

 **-Hola, ¿cómo estas?-** suspiró y se acercó besándome la mejilla a forma de saludo.

 **-Pues no muy bien como verás-** señale la silla de ruedas divertida, aunque no me agradara no poder caminar, ella no tenía que pagar por los platos rotos **– pero nada que dentro de seis meses no se pueda arreglar-** sonreí.

 **-Me alegró mucho… ¿puedo?-** preguntó señalando la silla.

 **-Claro-** así fue como Kyra nos acercó al sofá sentándose, quedando ella mi altura, frente a mí.

 **-Bueno, antes que nada… siento mucho lo ocurrido en el bar, de verdad… quisiera que me disculparás, me hallo culpable de todo lo que te sucedió-** asentí tomándole la mano para que se calmara.

 **-No te preocupes, está claro que todo fue culpa del alcohol, ni tú, ni yo quisimos-** Kyra me cortó en medio de la frase.

 **-No Emma, no fue culpa del alcohol…yo quise hacerlo-** mi mandíbula casi tocó el suelo, mientras ella sostenía mis manos con fuerza, el asiento de Kyra daba de espaldas hacia la entrada de la mansión, mientras que yo veía directo el umbral.

Intenté proferir palabra, pero Kyra continúo hablando **-Yo… yo estoy enamorada de ti Emma-** me miró directo a los ojos esperando respuesta.

 **-Yo…-** un portazo me hizo desviar mi atención de Kyra para ver una cabellera morena salir de la casa, seguida del conocido zumbido del motor de un Mercedes, para después verlo pasar velozmente por la ventana de la sala.

 _Como te gusta el drama amor mío, no podías esperar a que le respondiera a Kyra, no… ni tampoco podías tener compasión de una pobre chica que se encontraba en silla de ruedas…por supuesto que no. El temperamento Mills tenía que sobreponerse a la razón, pero aun así te amo… porfavor no me vayas a castigar :P :(_

Olvidando los modales, salí lo más pronto que la silla de ruedas me permitía.

Una hora… una hora fue lo que tardé en llegar frente a la mansión Mills, ¡maldita inflamación!  
La casa se veía vacía, pero el Mercedes aquel se encontraba estacionado en la acera. Charlando un poco con el guardia del portón logré que me abriera y entrar.

Le di la vuelta a la mansión y me coloqué frente al balcón de la alcoba de Regina, tomé un montoncito de piedras del jardín y comencé a aventarlas.

 **-¡VAMOS REGINA! ¡SAL!-** dije una vez se me agotaron las piedrecitas **-¡NO SEAS ASÍ! ¡ME HA COSTADO MUCHO VENIR HASTA ACÁ!-** observé el ventanal con mi mano a modo de visera, pero fue en vano, mi novia no salió a mi encuentro. Estaba algo molesta por la postura que estaba tomando Regina, suspiré intentando calmarme, como última opción tomé mi celular y marqué su numero

 **-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES SWAN?!-** exclamó apenas entró la llamada, su voz sonaba entrecortada, ¿acaso estuvo llorando?

 **-¿POR QUÉ TE MARCHASTE DE ESA MANERA?-** ambas gritábamos molestas.

 **-¿ACASO IMPORTA? ¿POR QUÉ NO TE LARGAS TRAS DE TU AMIGUITA?-**

 **-Es eso… ¿escuchaste lo que dijo, cierto?-** regulé mi volumen de voz, gritando no podría solucionar nada.

 **-¡ESO QUE MÁS DA!… ¡VI LA MIRADA QUE LE DIRIGÍAS!… ¡COMO LA TOCABAS!… ¡VETE CON ELLA Y DÉJAME EN PAZ¡-**

 **-Si te hubieras quedado…-**

 **-¡COMO SI ESO CAMBIARÁ LO QUE SUCEDIÓ!-** bufé… en ocasiones esta guapa morena solía ser muy terca.

 **-¡POR FAVOR REGINA!¡NECESITO QUE BAJES!-**

 **-¿Para qué?-** por fin había dejado de gritar, pero ahora parecía estar llorando.

 **-Regina… no llores por favor… mira, baja, así podremos solucionar esto… necesitamos hablar-**

 **-Tienes razón en una cosa… necesitamos hablar… pero no sé si podremos "solucionar" esto, como dices-**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir Regina? ¿acaso quieres terminar conmigo? ¿Es eso?-** espere por su respuesta durante unos cinco minutos, que parecieron eternos, pero solo hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea. **-¿Sabes qué?, si eso es lo que quieres ¡BIEN!, no voy a insistir más… ni siquiera sé porque me moleste en venir hasta aquí batallando con la puta silla de ruedas-** Regina pareció decir algo pero la interrumpí **– No… si sé el porqué vine hasta aquí… ¡porque no me parece correcto terminar una maldita relación de cinco putos años por teléfono!-**

 **-Emma ¿cómo que estas en…?**

 **-Chao Regina… ¡qué seas feliz!-** colgué la llamada y me giré como pude en la desgraciada silla de los cojones, trate de irme con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, pero al estar frente al portón sentí como alguien retenía mi ida.

- **Por favor Archie-** dije pensando que la persona que me había detenido era el guardia de seguridad, yo mantenía mi mirada gacha **\- déjame marcharme con la poca dignidad que me queda-** una lagrima cayó en mi regazo.

 **-Emma… ¿qué sucedió?-** alcé mi rostro para toparme con unos enrojecidos ojos marrones, mirándome entristecidos.

 **-Es obvio ¿no?... –** una mueca irónica se colocó en mi cara **\- ¡QUÉ NO PUEDO CAMINAR REGINA! ¡NO PUEDO! ¡NO PUEDO! ¡NO LOS… LOS… SIENTO! Mis…mis…mis pies-** me quebré, tal vez esto era temporal, pero con la repentina ruptura mis sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. Mi bello ángel moreno se quebró conmigo, abalanzándose sobre mí estrechándome en un abrazo.

 **-No…no necesito…tú… tú lastima Regina-** dije entre gimoteos y sorbiéndome la nariz **-has dejado muy claro que hasta aquí llegamos, no creo que esto sea necesario-** mi tono era rígido, la alejé de mí con dureza y pasé una de mis manos por mi rostro limpiando todo rastro de lágrimas. Quise retirarme una vez más, pero me lo volvió a impedir.

 **-No te vayas… lo siento, yo… no quería decir lo que dije… solo… -** las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro y aunque quisiera abrazarla mi corazón estaba herido por sus decisiones **. -Te ves tan feliz con ella… la forma en que me hablabas de ella cuando venías de visita me llenaba de celos, como te mira… y escuché lo que dijo… no quería escuchar que tú también la amabas… lo sé, soy una tonta… pero no pude evitarlo… podrías perdonarme…-**

 **-No lo sé Regina… me heriste…-** me pase la mano por la nuca **\- Te amo tanto… nunca espere que tomarás decisiones tan inmaduras por cualquier tontería Regina… y además fuiste tan egoísta… creo que necesito tiempo…-**

 _Tal vez tomé una decisión drástica, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho… ¿sabes por que? Porque esa decisión nos llevó a donde estamos, nos ayudó a reforzar lazos, y a mostrarme una vez más, que eres la mujer perfecta, la mujer que quiero para mí y para nadie más…_

Regina se acercó a mí, y tomo mis manos entre las suyas, besándolas cariñosamente **-Lo entiendo… y aunque me cueste… lo acepto… pero no me alejes de ti, déjame cuidarte… por favor, déjame pasar contigo esta dura prueba que el destino colocó en tu camino-** su voz sonaba sincera y su semblante era adorable, sin duda alguna era la chica que me había robado el corazón para nunca más regresarlo a su sitio. Asentí lentamente, provocando una triste sonrisa en el rostro de mi linda morena.

 **-Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué ha dicho el médico?-**

 _Dijiste tomando mi silla empujándola dentro de la mansión. Fue entonces cuando te convertiste en mi "enfermera" personal… acudiste conmigo a todas las terapias, estuviste a mi lado dándome ánimos para no rendirme… estuviste siempre allí sin recibir nada a cambio, siempre constante y firme, fuiste mi faro en tiempos de tormenta… mi luz en la oscuridad… y una tarde, así como si nada, un beso volvió a unir nuestros caminos… nunca me cansaré de decirlo… TE AMI Regina Mills… siempre será así, aunque sigas siendo una hermosa chica celosa…_

 _PD: Te extraño :(  
PD 2: Si tú también me extrañas… ¿me llamarías para desearme las buenas noches? (inserte tono y mohín aniñado)  
PD 3: No sé si ya lo dije… pero TE AMO._

* * *

¿Y?¿Qué les pareció?  
Estoy emocionada por saber sus opiniones acerca de este capitulo, recuerden, cualquier sugerencia, petición, etc es más que recibida, me encanta leer sus reviwes :), me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo... gracias a tod s.  
Para quién no lo haya entendido :P  
Kyra Jones es nuestro **"adorado"** capitán Garfio, solamente le hice unos ajustes Cx  
Un cambio de genero no le vendría nada mal ;)... Kyra=Killian, no sé, para mi suena parecido...jejeje  
12 reviews más... o qué?


End file.
